Bleeding Love, 痛みの愛
by NihonNoTamashi
Summary: [INFINITE, yaoi, angst, slice of life] " Si j'avais pu mourir, à cet instant dans ses bras, mes deux seuls désirs auraient été exaucés, et je n'aurais plus eu à chercher comment choisir entre ces contradictions. A savoir en finir avec cette existence et rester contre lui."
1. Séparation

_Voici une nouvelle fiction, commencée il y a tout juste un mois. Elle fait près de 35k. C'est un genre nouveau pour moi, et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Tout comme Animal et First Love, c'est un défi avec Myinahla, sauf que cette fois je poste avant elle, étant donné que j'ai beaucoup de chapitres._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Quand on y réfléchit un peu, le monde est assez mal fait. Prenons un exemple concret. Les enfants, alors qu'ils évoluent pour la plupart dans la douceur et l'innocence, veulent grandir et découvrir le monde. Les adolescents, qui passent en majorité par une crise existentielle ou identitaire, veulent soit grandir plus vite pour devenir des adultes, soit redevenir des enfants pour ne plus avoir à réfléchir. Les adultes, las de tous les problèmes qui leur tombent dessus, essayent de retrouver leur enfance au travers de leur propre progéniture. Et les personnes âgées commencent à se dire que leur vie est plutôt derrière elles que devant, et ressassent leur existence au travers d'histoires et anecdotes destinées aux générations suivantes.

Ainsi, quel que soit notre âge, on ne profite jamais de l'époque dans laquelle on vit. On préfère s'imaginer dans le futur ou regretter le passé. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça se saurait si c'était un moyen de vivre heureux. Moi, de toute façon, j'y ai renoncé assez tôt. Je devais avoir une quinzaine d'années. Lycéen, je réfléchissais trop. A tel point que je me suis rendu compte que les autres ne méritaient pas que je me rende malade pour eux, et que je décide d'arrêter de m'attacher.

Oh, ça n'a pas été sans mal, bien évidemment. Il ne faut pas croire que ça s'est fait en un clin d'œil. N'oublions pas que l'être humain n'est pas fait pour vivre seul. Il ne peut qu'évoluer dans un milieu social. Non entouré, son développement ne se fera pas, ou se dégradera. Même la plus grande des volontés est impuissante face à la nature… C'est désolant. Sans pouvoir la vaincre totalement, il existe pourtant des alternatives. Guères satisfaisantes, pourtant c'est toujours ça de mieux. La souffrance n'est pas la même, quelque fois l'une est préférable à l'autre.

Sans doute était-ce dû à un énième amour impossible. Je n'étais déjà pas du genre à avoir une grande confiance en ce que mon traître de cœur pouvait bien ressentir à l'égard des autres. Et ça s'est empiré avec le temps. J'avais peur d'être dépendant, de ne pas pouvoir faire ce que je voulais à cause de mes sentiments. Pour cela, il fallait que j'apprenne à me détacher, et surtout, à ne plus me créer d'attaches ou de liens sociaux, amicaux, amoureux…

J'étais au lycée depuis un an, donc j'étais déjà entouré par quelques personnes, plus toutes les connaissances, qu'on salue le matin en cours mais qu'on ignore consciencieusement quand on les croise dans la rue un jour de repos. J'ai commencé par briser tous les rapports que j'avais avec ces personnes. C'est sûrement ce qui a été le moins difficile, puisque c'étaient celles dont j'étais le moins proche. Il me suffisait d'arrêter complètement de leur adresser la parole, de les saluer, ou même de les regarder avec attention. Prétextant au début une maladie contagieuse, ou jouant à l'homme invisible, j'ai finis par réussir à devenir quelqu'un d'étranger pour eux. C'était bien sûr le but recherché, même si cette première victoire ne m'avait apporté qu'un sentiment faible de réussite.

Maintenant je me rends compte que j'étais quand même assez extrême à cette époque, dans la mesure où j'aurais simplement pu essayer d'être indifférent aux gens, sans pour autant briser les liens. J'en suis maintenant capable, dans une certaine mesure. Mais il faut dire que j'ai eu plus de sept ans pour apprendre.

Enfin. Tout de même emporté par ce succès, je m'étais attaqué à la deuxième étape. Il s'agissait cette fois-ci de me séparer de ceux qui étaient mes amis. Il a fallu que je m'y prenne plus en finesse, parce qu'ils ne m'ont pas laissé partir comme un voleur. Je ne pouvais décemment pas leur expliquer que leur présence à mes côtés m'affaiblissait plus qu'elle ne m'aidait, ou qu'elle ne rendait ma vie plus agréable à vivre. Ils m'auraient pris pour un fou – à juste titre – sans pour autant me rejeter. Bien sûr, ils auraient essayé de m'aider. Dans une autre vie, j'aurais apprécié leur geste à sa juste valeur. Or la situation étant ce qu'elle était, tout ce qu'ils faisaient pour me retenir me donnait davantage envie de m'enfuir, loin. Là où personne ne me connaitrait, et où j'aurais réussi à garder le contrôle de mes fréquentations.

J'ai ensuite séché les cours, pendant près de trois mois. Parallèlement, j'ai arrêté mon abonnement de téléphone. Tout ce temps, ces quatre-vingt-onze jours, je n'ai vu personne en dehors des quelques membres de ma famille qui n'avaient pas renoncé à me faire ressortir un jour de ma chambre. Certes, être bloqué entre les quatre murs d'une pièce de taille réduite, jour et nuit, a fini par me rendre un légèrement… Nerveux, je dirais. Dans le sens où j'étais capable de rester calme pendant une longue période, et en revanche faire une crise de nerfs au moindre bruit énervant. Mais souvent, après avoir cassé quelques trucs, et déversé ma rage contre le chat ou toute personne présente, ça allait mieux.

Je n'ai pas de souvenir précis du jour où je suis retourné en cours, par contre j'ai manqué de perdre la vie plusieurs fois sous les coups de personnes assez rancunières. D'après elles, je les avais fait effrayé à disparaître dans la nature, sans donner de nouvelles. Ma réponse leur avait moyennement plu, à savoir qu'elles n'avaient qu'à pas s'attacher à moi. De mon côté, c'était réussi, ce qu'elles faisaient n'avaient plus aucun impact direct sur moi. J'étais devenu complètement indifférent à leur existence. Comme si nous n'avions jamais rien partagé ni quoi que soit d'autre.

Je donne peut-être l'impression de ne rien ressentir dans l'histoire, pourtant je ne serais pas devenu violent s'il n'y avait pas eu de sentiments controversés derrière. J'avais lutté contre ma nature d'être humain, et ce n'était pas une tâche facile, ni même indolore. C'est juste que ce n'était rien, comparé à ce que j'ai ressentis en attaquant la troisième étape.

Je me répète à coup sûr, seulement l'amour est une belle connerie. Je ne sais plus dans quelles circonstances j'avais cédé à ce sentiment, mais j'en ai gardé des marques. J'étais ami avec cette personne, c'est probablement ce qui est le plus difficile. On se dit qu'en étant proche d'elle, c'est déjà bien, parce qu'on est toujours persuadé qu'elle ne nous aimera jamais. A juste titre, pour ma part, dans ce cas au moins. Donc j'avais tenté d'enterrer cette erreur en moi. Malgré tout, mon esprit continuait à distiller ses pensées malsaines sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour changer la donne. Tout le temps, je suivais inconsciemment cette personne des yeux. J'agissais en fonction d'elle. Ça devenait insupportable, je ne m'en rendais parfois pas compte, persuadé que j'agissais en pleine possession de ma faculté de jugement.

Erreur. Je perdais mon identité. Si ça avait continué, sans nul doute que j'en aurais oublié mes goûts, ceux-ci se seraient confondus avec ceux que je prétendais aimer.

Les années ont passées, j'ai maintenant vingt-deux ans. A un tantinet près. Ce matin, le soleil brille timidement derrière les nuages, d'après ce que je peux constater depuis l'intérieur de mon appartement. Je suis au septième étage, et depuis ma chambre, j'ai une assez belle vue sur les eaux calmes du fleuve Han. Je vis dans l'arrondissement de Mapo, à Séoul. Pour moi qui avais toujours habité à Busan – beaucoup plus au sud du pays – mon arrivée dans la capitale il y a deux ans m'a complètement dérouté. Mais depuis, j'ai réussi à m'y faire. Et à trouver cet appartement, également.

La vue de l'eau m'apaise, ce qui est assez pratique quand je fais des crises. Je n'ai jamais réellement cessé d'en faire, ça varie juste selon les périodes. En revanche ça va quand même mieux maintenant que je parviens à contrôler ce que je fais.

Parallèlement, c'est crevant, et c'est pour ça que j'apprécie autant la quiétude de cet endroit. C'est petit, mais bien insonorisé. Pour pouvoir payer le loyer, je travaille dans un supermarché, à quelques pas d'ici. J'ai des horaires assez aléatoires, et ça m'arrive de bosser de nuit. Seulement, en n'ayant aucune vie sociale ni aucunes activités périphériques, ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis, les heures de nuit sont payées plus, c'est tout bénéfice pour moi.

Après un moment passé à me ressasser ma vie, je me relevai du lit en baillant. Je commençais à neuf heures et j'avais intérêt à me dépêcher si je voulais arriver à l'heure, parce qu'il était déjà huit heures et demi. Qu'avais-je fais hier soir pour trainer autant au lit ce matin ? Je n'en avais plus aucune idée. J'avais certainement bu une goutte de trop…

Je refis le lit à la va-vite, de toute façon je reviendrais m'y coucher le soir alors à quoi bon… Juste un vieux réflexe. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la cuisine pour me servir une tasse de thé avant d'aller faire un saut à la salle de bain. Après un brin de toilette, j'étais prêt à me rendre au boulot. J'attrapai alors une veste légère – la température douce de ce matin de juin me le permettant largement – et l'enfilai avant de récupérer mes clés et de sortir, verrouillant la porte derrière moi.

Le chemin jusqu'à mon lieu de travail ne me prenait généralement que quelques minutes à pieds, et cette fois ne fit pas exception à la règle. J'arrivai donc pile à l'heure, sous le regard approbateur de mon collègue qui me fit un léger signe de la main quand je fus entré dans le bâtiment. Des clients se pressaient déjà avec leurs caddies et leurs enfants pour faire les courses et j'eus un peu de mal à gagner les vestiaires pour me changer.

Une fois à l'abri des regards, j'ôtai mon tee-shirt, ouvris mon casier et me rhabillai avec le débardeur noir orné du sigle rouge et argent de l'enseigne. Notre uniforme n'était vraiment pas moche, comparé à d'autres. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma poitrine, histoire de vérifier que mon badge ne s'était pas perdu en cours de route. Heureusement, il était là, affichant ostensiblement mon nom, Lee Sungyeol. Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité mais qu'importe.

Je refermai mon casier d'un coup sec après y avoir rangé mes affaires et marchai jusqu'à ma caisse où je m'installai, prêt à débuter une nouvelle journée de travail. Le matin j'étais généralement à la caisse, et ensuite j'étais en rayon, pour vérifier que tout était plein, où à l'arrière pour trier les commandes. Il y avait un autre étudiant qui ne venait qu'à mi-temps, et c'est lui qui tenait ma caisse l'après-midi. Quand j'étais du soir je la reprenais. Ça m'allait parfaitement, de cette façon je ne faisais jamais la même chose toute la journée.

Grâce à mes sacrifices au lycée, je pouvais désormais avoir des rapports avec les gens, sans qu'ils n'aient aucune influence sur moi. J'interagissais normalement avec mes collègues de travail, et il n'y avait rien de plus. Ils n'existaient pas pour moi en dehors du magasin. Et c'était parfait. De cette façon, je n'avais pas tous les inconvénients des liens sociaux.

La seule chose qui m'énervait, c'est que mes collègues trouvaient que je ne souriais pas assez. Ils voulaient absolument comprendre pourquoi j'étais aussi distant avec eux, surtout celui qui m'avait salué quand j'étais entré, Lee Sungjong. Tout juste vingt ans, bossant ici les vacances et les week-ends pour payer ses cours au conservatoire. Il avait une voix magnifique, c'était assez impressionnant d'ailleurs. Lui ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes particuliers avec les autres, étant juste un poil timide sur les bords.

Régulièrement, ils se retrouvaient dans un bar après le boulot, mais jusque-là, j'avais toujours refusé leur invitation, prétextant un animal à nourrir à l'appartement ou une trop grande fatigue. Malgré la piètre qualité de mes excuses, Sungjong continuait de me demander régulièrement si je voulais les accompagner. A croire qu'il était trop naïf pour se rendre compte que je n'en avais pas la moindre envie.

Ils étaient gentils, ce n'était pas le problème. Je n'étais juste pas la bonne personne à inviter. Si je voulais garder le contrôle de mes sentiments, pas question de fréquenter des gens plus que nécessaire. Ainsi, tout se passerait bien.

* * *

Une review, s'il vous plait? Au moins pour savoir si vous attendez la suite ~

Yoi


	2. Accident

_Je poste rapidement ce chapitre parce que j'ai de l'avance (pour une fois!). Je vous conseille d'écouter en même temps Inception, d'Infinite._

_Un grand merci à KL pour son gentil commentaire! ça me fait très plaisir que ce premier chapitre t'ai plu. Et tant mieux si tu trouves ça intéressant, parce que toute l'histoire est basée sur sa conception particulière de la vie. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant._

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Sortant de mes pensées, j'ouvris la caisse enregistreuse et vérifiai que j'avais assez de monnaie pour la matinée, au cas où les clients choisiraient de payer en grosses coupures. C'était toujours la galère pour nous dans ces cas-là, mais le client est roi alors on n'a rien à dire.

La pause de midi fut rapidement là, et je quittais mon poste sans regrets pour me diriger vers les vestiaires. Je n'avais pas spécialement faim, alors je décidai de me contenter d'un jus de fruit. Dans le réduit régnait une joyeuse ambiance, Sungjong était apparemment en train de raconter une blague et les autres s'esclaffaient en cœur. Je sortis en me faufilant parmi eux, et soupirai légèrement quand je fus à l'extérieur.

Je quittai le magasin pour aller prendre l'air devant. J'avais une demi-heure à tuer avant de reprendre. Sur le parking il n'y avait plus beaucoup de voitures, à part celles des employés, pour ceux qui en avaient.

Je sirotai tranquillement ma boisson, le regard dans le vague. Le vent soufflait, et il faisait voleter doucement mes mèches châtaines. Ma main gauche alla fourrager dans la masse emmêlée, rencontrant sur son chemin les quatre piercings qui ornaient le cartilage et le lobe de mon oreille. Ce contact créa un léger sourire sur mes lèvres. Ils étaient comme une présence rassurante.

Ils avaient tous une signification pour moi, et n'étaient pas le fruit d'un hasard, ou d'une quelconque envie passagère. Le premier, un simple clou en argent, datait de ma première année de lycée. Quand je m'étais rendu compte que je souffrirais moins en brisant les liens qui me retenaient aux autres. Il était situé juste au-dessus du lobe. Le deuxième, un fin anneau noir, entourait le bord. Celui-là, je l'avais fait faire pour me rappeler à jamais de la douleur que l'on ressent quand on aime quelqu'un. Un avertissement, en quelque sorte. Je savais que si mon cœur faisait de nouveau des siennes, ça causerait ma perte. Le troisième, un éclat de rubis emprisonnée dans un cercle d'argent, perçait mon lobe depuis deux ans. Il symbolisait mon indépendance, et par conséquent, mon renouveau, puisque j'avais tout quitté.

Et le dernier, une spirale noire également, assez épaisse et sertie de strass brillants couleur rouge sang, était en arc de cercle et entourait le haut de mon oreille, juste au-dessus de l'anneau. Elle représentait le tourbillon infernal que j'avais du vaincre. Je l'avais fait faire récemment, quelques mois tout au plus. Depuis que ça allait vraiment mieux.

Ils étaient comme une partie de moi, garant des secrets de mon existence. Heureusement, je n'avais pas à les enlever pour travailler, du moment que mes cheveux les dissimulaient. Ceux-ci m'arrivant presque aux épaules, je n'avais pas à m'en faire.

Autant les piercings me séduisaient, autant les tatouages me laissaient perplexe. L'avantage du perçage, c'est que ce n'était pas éternel. Alors que l'encre… Ce n'était pas la même chose. Et puis je n'aimais pas le rendu de l'encre utilisée la plupart du temps.

A rêvasser ainsi, ma pause passa plus vite que prévu, et je vis Sungjong s'approcher de moi pour me dire qu'il était temps de reprendre. J'hochai la tête et me relevai de la barrière sur laquelle j'étais assis pour le suivre dans le magasin. Jetant un coup d'œil au tableau des affectations dans les vestiaires, j'appris que j'allais devoir ranger les commandes. Et je terminais à dix-neuf heures.

N'ayant rien à faire après, ça ne dérangeait pas. Je jetai ma bouteille vide et partit vers l'arrière du magasin, où un tas démesuré de cartons m'attendait. A coup sûr, personne n'avait été affecté ici ce matin et j'allais me taper toutes les commandes de la veille. Au moins ça m'occuperait.

Je commençai donc à chercher les listes des produits commandés pour effectuer les rentrées avant de pouvoir aller les ranger dans les rayons. L'endroit était calme et ça faisait du bien après l'agitation du magasin plus tôt dans la journée. J'étais seul ici, et ça m'allait bien. J'avançais plus vite, car je savais de quoi j'étais capable et je n'avais pas à vérifier en plus le travail de quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'avais jamais su travailler en équipe. On ne peut compter que sur soi-même après tout.

Je devais être là depuis deux heures quand des pas précipités se firent entendre, ainsi qu'une respiration saccadée. Je relevai les yeux de la fiche que j'étais en train de consulter. Sungjong apparut dans mon champ de vision. Il me remarqua également à ce moment-là.

« _Ah, Sungyeol ! Viens vite, il y a un problème ! »

Il avait vraiment l'air paniqué, je me demandai ce qu'il s'était passé. Hochant la tête, je posai ma feuille à côté du carton et le suivit dans le magasin, réclamant quand même plus d'informations avant d'arriver.

« _Une des étagères s'est écroulée, et Howon s'est blessé. Il a voulu la rattraper, et tout lui est tombé dessus. »

Lee Howon, un de nos collègues. Brun, assez musclé; je n'ai pas souvenir de lui avoir un jour adressé la parole.

« _Celles que la commission de sécurité a jugé dangereuses ? Demandai-je alors. »

Je vis bien mon collègue se rembrunir à ma question. Il était proche de Howon, je crois, et devait être sur les nerfs que ça lui soit arrivé par négligence de nos employeurs.

« _Oui, se contenta-t-il de répondre. »

Nous finîmes par arriver sur les lieux de l'accident. Les clients avaient été évacués, mais certains curieux avaient le visage collé à la vitrine, tentant d'apercevoir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Encore une preuve de la bêtise humaine. Cette attraction morbide pour les accidents…

Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi Sungjong était venu me chercher. Sur ces entrefaites notre responsable arriva précipitamment et nous engagea à remettre les lieux en ordre pour pouvoir rouvrir la boutique dès que Howon aurait été évacué. Certains employés tentèrent de parlementer en avançant que l'accident pourrait se reproduire, d'autres étagères étant considérées comme dangereuses. Mais l'homme ne voulut rien entendre et ils furent bien obligés d'obéir. J'avais l'impression d'être étranger à la scène. Je ne ressentais rien du tout, alors que quelqu'un de normal se serait indigné contre notre responsable, énervé contre les gens, et aurait éprouvé de la peine pour Howon. Quant à moi, rien de tout ça. Juste de la lassitude. Je m'éclipsai discrètement pour retourner à mes cartons, et j'entendis les sirènes d'une ambulance dans le lointain.

Un certain nombre d'heures plus tard, j'avais sérieusement avancé, et on y voyait déjà plus clair. Kim Sunggyu, un des autres employés, était venu m'aider et avait emporté le gros des commandes dans le magasin pour ranger. Il était assez taciturne, n'usant la parole que lorsque c'était nécessaire, et c'est sûrement pour ça que sa présence ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Il n'était pas du genre à vouloir que je parle.

A nous deux, le travail en retard avait donc été bien résorbé, il ne resterait plus que deux-trois trucs à terminer le lendemain et ce serait bon. Sunggyu m'adressa un sourire quand je sortis de l'entrepôt et je lui répondis d'une légère inclinaison de la tête.

Dans le magasin, toute trace de l'accident avait été effacée, si ce n'est que l'étagère coupable n'était plus là, ce qui créait un grand vide dans une travée. Sungjong agita la main dans ma direction, et je marchai tranquillement vers lui.

« _Eh, Sungyeol ! Il paraît que Howon n'est pas trop blessé, il a juste deux côtes fêlées, lança-t-il joyeusement quand je fus arrivé à son niveau. »

Il avait l'air soulagé, et je me demandai alors si c'était la réaction normale à avoir dans un cas pareil. Cette information ne me faisait quant à moi ni chaud ni froid; mais j'esquissai quand même un mince sourire à Sungjong. De toute façon il était trop dans sa bulle pour vraiment s'apercevoir que je n'avais aucune réaction.

Le laissant se réjouir pour notre collègue, je partis vers les vestiaires. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale accrochée au-dessus de la porte m'apprit qu'il était l'heure de partir. Dix-neuf heures, déjà ! Aujourd'hui encore, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer.

Après m'être rapidement changé, je récupérai mes affaires et signai le registre des sorties, n'oubliant pas de noter l'heure. Puis je sortis du magasin et pris le chemin de mon appartement. Le jour commençait seulement à décliner. J'avais remarqué récemment que quand je marchais dans la rue, j'attirais les regards. De la même façon que la nouvelle concernant Howon ne m'avait rien fait, je m'en fichais. Ils pouvaient me regarder, tant qu'ils ne venaient pas me parler, ça m'était égal. Et ça ne me flattait même pas d'être ainsi regardé. Notre corps ne reflète qu'une infime partie de nous-même après tout. Le reste est invisible.

Bon, c'est vrai que mes piercings témoignaient d'une part de mon identité… Pour cette raison j'essayais de les garder cachés sous mes cheveux la plupart du temps.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la rue à cette heure-ci et je ne fus donc pas embêté pour rentrer. En poussant la porte de mon appartement, je songeai que je ne travaillais pas le lendemain. La semaine s'était déroulée rapidement. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'on était déjà samedi. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire à part dormir ? Mm, aucune idée. Je poussai un long soupir et refermai la porte avant de retirer ma veste et de la lancer sur le canapé. Elle atterrit sur le bord, semblant stable, puis une force invisible la poussa et elle retomba sur le parquet avec un bruit métallique, sans doute à cause des fermetures Eclair. J'émis un grognement sourd et décida pourtant de la laisser où elle était tombée. Tant pis pour elle.

Mon appartement se composait de trois pièces. Une chambre, avec juste assez de place pour caser un lit et une commode, une petite salle de bain, et une pièce à vivre, qui faisait la taille des deux autres réunies. Elle était séparée en deux, mi salon mi cuisine. Le tout dans les tons beige-ocre.

Ce n'était pas immense, mais je vivais seul, et puis j'étais rarement là. Soit je dormais, soit je travaillais. Parfois je sortais, uniquement les jours de pluie, parce qu'il y a pas grand monde dehors.

Je n'avais pas peur des autres, plutôt peur qu'ils m'approchent, et qu'ils s'accrochent à moi. Je trouve ça angoissant que des personnes pensent à nous, imaginent nos pensées, et autres. Nous existons pour nous-même, point. C'est aussi pour ça que l'amour est une aberration. Nous perdons totalement notre identité et notre liberté en succombant, et le pire c'est que ça nous parait normal.

Du coup, je préfère prendre mes précautions. Je ne fréquente pas plus de gens que nécessaire. Et puis si jamais certaines personnes ici s'accrochent trop à moi, il me suffira de partir, comme je l'ai déjà fait. Ce ne sera pas compliqué, puisque cette fois-ci je ne ressens rien. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais attaché à Séoul, j'aime juste la vue du fleuve.

Je rejoignis mon lit en baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Mine de rien, cette journée m'avait crevé. J'étais en manque de sommeil perpétuel depuis ma naissance... J'avais beau dormir des heures et des heures, j'étais toujours fatigué. Je l'ai toujours dis, le corps est un traître.

Affalé sur le matelas et enroulé dans la couverture, il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour sentir mes yeux se fermer sans possibilité de les rouvrir avant quelques heures. Mon corps s'alourdit, et soudain, je basculai.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?_

_Merci d'avoir lu._


	3. Rencontre

_Voici le chapitre trois, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est la première fois que j'écris à la première personne alors je suis un peu sceptique du résultat... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, positif comme négatif! Je vous conseille d'écouter avec ce chapitre Wherever you are de One Ok Rock._

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

Je n'eus pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il faisait noir dehors. Ma bouche était pâteuse, et mon estomac s'était également réveillé. J'avais dû dormir un moment… Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ceux-ci me piquèrent, malgré l'absence de lumière dans la pièce. Je renonçai donc pour le moment et les gardai clos. Je parvins à me relever du lit et à me diriger vers la salle de bain en longeant les murs pour ne pas tomber.

Réussissant à trouver le lavabo à tâtons, j'ouvris ensuite le robinet et m'éclaboussai le visage d'eau froide. Cette méthode sembla fonctionner puisque quelques secondes plus tard, je pus enfin ouvrir les paupières sans avoir besoin de les refermer aussitôt. Je ne voyais toujours rien, mais ce n'était plus mon corps qui en était la cause, juste l'obscurité qui rôdait. Et c'était déjà un progrès.

Je retournai au salon après m'être essuyé le visage, et la rencontre brutale entre mes orteils nus et le coin de la porte me fit pester pendant quelques secondes. J'enclenchai l'interrupteur dès que je l'eus trouvé, pour éviter de me prendre un autre obstacle. Je constatai ainsi qu'il était cinq heures du matin. Wow, j'avais dormi longtemps. Et à côté de ça, je trouvais moyen d'avoir envie de poursuivre ma nuit. Stupide estomac, j'étais sûr que c'était à cause de lui…

J'ouvris le frigo, pas certain de pouvoir trouver quelque chose de comestible à l'intérieur. Effectivement, à part le yaourt périmé et les deux pommes ratatinées qui se battaient en duel, la pêche n'était pas concluante. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ce laitage faisait là alors que je n'en mangeais jamais ? Je poussai un léger soupir et me relevai sans rien prendre. Moi et mon manque de mémoire… J'avais beau travailler dans un supermarché, il ne me venait jamais à l'idée de faire mes courses quand j'y étais. Et puis à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait rien d'ouvert dans le coin; et je n'avais pas spécialement envie de faire quelques kilomètres simplement pour de la nourriture.

Peut-être qu'il y aurait quelque chose dans le placard ? Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'ouvrir, et après quelques secondes de farfouillage à l'aveugle, je mis la main sur un paquet de _ramyuns_, pas encore fossilisé mais presque. Il devait être là depuis longtemps parce que j'avais complètement oublié son existence, et ça se voyait à l'épaisse couche de poussière qui recouvrait l'emballage plastique. Heureusement, ces trucs-là n'ont pas de date de péremption.

Je versai les pâtes déshydratées dans un bol, et mis de l'eau à chauffer dans une casserole. J'allais devoir sortir dans la journée, parce que c'était certainement la seule denrée mangeable qu'il me restait. Je n'avais plus qu'à prier pour qu'il pleuve.

Je manquai de me brûler en versant l'eau sur les ramyuns, et lâchai la casserole qui tomba au sol avec un bruit retentissant. Une fois de plus, je me félicitai d'avoir choisi un appartement bien insonorisé. Je laissai la casserole par terre en attendant qu'elle refroidisse et versai la sauce dans le bol. Je récupérai une paire de baguettes dans l'égouttoir et remuai le mélange avant de prendre le récipient pour aller manger dans le canapé.

Je sus que le manque de nourriture était la cause de mon réveil quand, à peine les nouilles avalées, mon corps sombra de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

**xxx**

Pour mon deuxième réveil, il ne faisait pas totalement clair, et ma prière avait été exaucée, il pleuvait à verse. Ce qui expliquait le manque de lumière en pleine journée. J'avais dormi sept heures de plus et cette fois-ci j'étais presque en forme. Le temps pluvieux devait y être aussi pour quelque chose.

Je m'étais assoupi dans le canapé, et mon dos protesta quand je me remis debout. Je m'étirai, le faisant craquer bruyamment. Je récupérai ensuite mon bol et le déposai dans l'évier. Je le laverai, plus tard, quand j'aurais le temps. J'en oubliai la casserole, toujours au milieu du salon.

J'entrai ensuite dans la salle de bain et ôtai tous mes vêtements. La douche m'appelait. Je passai presque vingt minutes sous l'eau bouillante avant de songer à sortir. Ma tête tourna, abrutie par la température, si bien que je manquais de peu de glisser en sortant de la cabine. Heureusement, j'eus la présence d'esprit d'attraper le coin du lavabo, ce qui suffit à me stabiliser.

Moi, maladroit ? Hm. Parfois. Bordélique, surtout. Après m'être essuyé, je retournai jusqu'à ma chambre, nu, laissant tous mes vêtements éparpillés par terre. Eux aussi, je les ramasserais plus tard.

Vers treize heures, j'étais enfin habillé. Une faille spatio-temporelle s'était ouverte pendant que je cherchais des vêtements, et une demi-heure s'était écoulée toute seule. Je pris un sweat à capuche pour me protéger des pleurs du ciel et sorti de chez moi après avoir fermé la porte à clé.

Il fallait que j'achète de quoi me nourrir, mais je ne savais pas trop quoi prendre, ni où aller. Je déambulai pendant un moment dans les rues mouillées avant de tomber sur une épicerie de taille réduite, toute en longueur. A mon avis, seulement deux personnes tenaient côte à côte dans la largeur. Sinon ça bloquait. Heureusement; j'étais le seul client.

La caissière m'accueillit en souriant et je lui adressai un vague signe de tête. Semblant vexée, elle se replongea dans son magazine, me fichant la paix. Je passai un moment à observer les rayonnages bourrés au maximum. Trop de choix, trop de couleurs. Je n'avais aucune idée du goût que pouvaient bien avoir les trois quart des produits présentés.

Au hasard, je finis par prendre plusieurs paquets de ramyuns, et des kit-kat à la citrouille et au thé vert. Parfums certes bizarres, mais qui promettaient de la nouveauté. J'avais envie de tenter. Quitte à mourir empoisonné…

La caissière me jetait des coups d'œil furtifs tout en enregistrant mes achats. Il fut un temps où elle aurait éventuellement pu m'intéresser. Dommage pour elle, cette époque est révolue depuis pas mal d'années. Je payai et sortis du magasin avec un sachet plastique contenant ce que je venais d'acheter.

Il pleuvait toujours et je rabattis la capuche de mon vêtement avant de reprendre le chemin de mon appartement tranquillement. Avant de remonter, je m'attardai néanmoins une dizaine de minutes au bord du fleuve, contemplant les ronds que faisaient les gouttes de pluie en tombant sur l'étendue d'eau. Le rendu était apaisant.

J'étais trempé en remontant chez moi pourtant je m'en fichais passablement. Mon chemin jusqu'à la chambre fut marqué, puisque je jetai petit à petit tous les vêtements que je portais, y compris le sac. Il ne me restait plus que mon boxer quand j'arrivai aux pieds du lit. Je me glissai sous la couverture avec un frisson de bien-être. Cette petite sortie avait réussi à me crever. Il fallait que je récupère.

**xxx**

Je passai effectivement une bonne partie de la journée à dormir, ne me réveillant que pour satisfaire mes besoins naturels. Le lundi matin arriva plus tôt que prévu, et je me levai à la bourre. L'appartement était dans un état pas possible, tous mes vêtements du week-end jonchant le sol des différentes pièces, ainsi que la vaisselle sale dans l'évier de la cuisine. Puisque la température du salon était plus élevée que celle de la chambre, j'avais aussi déménagé, apportant les couvertures pour dormir sur le canapé. Je n'avais pas le temps de ranger pour le moment.

J'attrapai un kit-kat au hasard juste avant de sortir. Il s'avéra qu'il était à la citrouille, et ce n'était pas du tout désagréable, bien que surprenant. Je dus courir sur le chemin, pour être certain d'arriver à l'heure. Le patron avait beau être sympa, il ne fallait pas plaisanter sur les horaires.

Quand j'entrai dans le magasin, Sungjong était déjà installé à la caisse voisine de la mienne, mais les portes n'étaient pas encore ouvertes. Je lui adressai un signe de tête en réponse à son sourire et filai me changer dans les vestiaires. Quand je revins, j'eus juste le temps de m'assoir. Pile poil.

La matinée passa plus lentement que d'habitude, je me surpris plusieurs fois à regarder l'heure et soupirer. Je préférais être à l'arrière, il y avait moins de bruit. C'était une véritable cacophonie ici parfois. A la pause, je sortis devant, avec une vague envie de fumer. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis mes dix-sept ans, sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi. J'avais été accro pendant une période, et j'avais arrêté aussi vite que j'avais commencé. Une lubie, certes. Mais les clopes coutaient cher et je n'avais pas l'intention de m'y remettre. Restait plus qu'à trouver un substitut au cas où l'envie deviendrait plus forte. Pour l'instant ça restait contrôlable sans dommages.

A la fin de la demi-heure, je m'étirai et retournai à l'intérieur. Il y avait un petit attroupement près de la porte des vestiaires et je m'apprêtais à entrer en l'évitant quand quelqu'un m'attrapa par la capuche de mon sweat. Je me retournai, lui faisant lâcher le morceau de tissu.

Sungjong. Ce simple geste m'énerva au plus haut point. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

« _Attend Sungyeol, y'a un nouveau qui est arrivé. »

Quoi ? Croyait-il que ça allait m'empêcher d'aller dans les vestiaires ? Avais-je une tête à vouloir voir celle du nouveau ?

« _Et ? »

Je ponctuai mon interrogation d'un regard las, mon pied tapotant le sol en rythme.

« _Viens, on va te le présenter, sourit-il, très enthousiaste. »

Il était aveugle, c'était impossible autrement… Je n'eus pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il m'entraînait déjà vers nos quelques collègues, rassemblés autour du fameux nouveau. Je tentai de me libérer de la poigne de Sungjong mais il avait de la force ce petit.

« _Ah, Myungsoo, voici Sungyeol. Il a vingt-deux ans. Il est employé à temps complet.

_Oui bon ça va, tu ne vas pas lui raconter ma vie alors qu'on ne se connait pas, grognais-je à l'adresse de Sungjong. »

Avec tout ça, je n'avais pas pris la peine de regarder ce Myungsoo. Je relevai la tête, histoire de le saluer rapidement et pouvoir ensuite aller me changer.

« _Sungyeol, voici Myungsoo. Il est là pour remplacer Howon. Il a vingt ans. »

Est-ce que j'avais l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire ? J'étais de plus en plus énervé, toutes ces conventions ne servaient strictement à rien, alors à quoi bon ? J'hochai la tête face à notre nouveau collègue et réussit à me frayer un chemin parmi les curieux pour rejoindre la pièce sombre qui nous servait de vestiaire. Juste avant d'entrer, j'entendis une phrase qui m'énerva davantage, si c'était possible.

« _Ne t'en fait pas, il est mal luné en ce moment. »

A coup sûr, Sungjong à Myungsoo. Mais merde quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait de mon état ? D'un geste rageur, j'ouvris mon casier pour y fourrer ma veste et ressortit précipitamment de la salle. Heureusement – pour moi et pour eux – la reprise avait sonné et ils étaient partis à leur poste. Je ralentis donc le rythme en me dirigeant vers l'entrepôt. Boulot identique à celui de samedi après-midi, je suppose que ce que j'avais fait avait été considéré comme satisfaisant, sinon j'aurais été en caisse.

Je pus évacuer ma rage sans encombre et vis l'heure de fin arriver avec soulagement. J'avais envie de dormir, pour reprendre possession de moi-même. J'étais énervé d'avoir manqué de perdre le contrôle à cause d'eux, alors que j'étais censé me maitriser complètement. Echec cuisant.

Il subsiste des failles dans la cuirasse, à ma grande déception. Quelque part je pourrais le remercier, ce nouveau. Si j'avais découvert ça dans une situation critique, les conséquences auraient pu être graves. Mais bon, il n'en saura jamais rien. De toute façon il n'est pas là pour longtemps, si Howon est capable de retravailler rapidement.

Il pleuvait toujours, et il faisait donc plus sombre que les autres soirs quand je rentrai chez moi. J'avais réussi à ne recroiser personne avant de sortir, et j'étais modérément calmé. Ne manquait plus qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil et ça irait mieux. Je l'espérais.

**xx **

_Ramyun : _Version coréenne des ramens, nouilles de blé instantanées.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? A dans quelques jours pour la suite.


	4. Contact

_Le temps passe vite, mine de rien. J'ai bouclé le chapitre 18 il y a trois jours et depuis, panne d'inspiration. Je ne m'affole pas encore, il y a un peu d'avance. Et il faut que je relise les autres, à la chasse aux fautes. J'écoute en boucle My Neighbor Totoro Theme Song, mais je pense que Lost Rain de DIAURA ou Tell me goodbye des Bigbang conviendrait mieux à ce chapitre. Bonne lecture!_

_Réponses aux reviews: _

_KL, tu me rassures, tu sais. Mon chapitre 2 n'est pas celui que je préfère, sans doute parce que j'ai peur que ça paraisse lourd à la fin. Contente qu'il t'ait plu, et pour le côté citations, c'est assez volontaire ^^. Tant mieux que ça fonctionne alors. _

_Et tu me fais vraiment plaisir :rougis: Sungyeol a la malchance d'être le héros, donc oui, on s'attache forcément à lui! Bien dit, la pluie c'est cool._

_Non, je n'ai jamais goûté, mais si j'en avais l'occasion de le ferais. Je pense que je vais m'en commander d'ici peu, je suis vraiment curieuse. Wasabi aussi, mais ça doit être plus spécial x) _

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Effectivement, je me sentais beaucoup mieux en me réveillant le lendemain matin. J'étais en avance, et c'était assez rare. Je préférais profiter de chaque minute que je pouvais passer dans mon lit. Mais là, je m'étais levé sitôt réveillé. J'avais oublié de manger la veille au soir, trop fatigué pour ça, donc il fallait que j'avale quelque chose de plus consistant qu'un gâteau à la citrouille avant de partir travailler. Il ne manquerait plus que je fasse un malaise au boulot…

L'odeur des ramyuns ne tarda pas à envahir mon appartement, et c'est là que je me rendis compte que j'étais affamé. Je pris ma douche en quatrième vitesse pour pouvoir manger avant de partir. C'était l'un ou l'autre. Je quittai à regret l'eau chaude pour les nouilles au poulet.

Je m'offris le luxe de prendre mon temps sur le chemin du supermarché, étant parti de chez moi plus tôt qu'habituellement. Je savourais ce moment de calme, le temps était gris, et s'il faisait déjà bien jour, il n'y avait pas trop de monde dehors. J'arrivais à la porte du magasin en ex aequo avec un autre gars, et il me tint la porte après être passé. Je jetai un coup d'œil à son visage par hasard, et mis quelques secondes à le resituer. En fait, malgré que l'avais vu hier, je ne l'avais pas bien regardé, et mon cerveau n'était donc pas à même de faire le lien. Myungsoo, puisque tel était son nom, avait à vue de nez une demi-tête de moins que moi. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivait au niveau des yeux, de la même couleur. Son regard n'exprimait rien de spécial, son visage non plus. Il ne souriait pas, et n'avait pas l'air dérangé par le fait que je l'observe. En était-il seulement conscient ?

Je le suivi dans les vestiaires, et constata sur le tableau que nous étions tous les deux de cartons ce matin. Coïncidence ou non, en attendant le résultat était là. Il mit plus de temps que moi à se changer, et je sortis de la pièce avant lui, me dirigeant vers l'entrepôt. J'eus le temps de récupérer la liste des commandes de la veille et d'ouvrir deux ou trois cartons avant qu'il n'arrive.

Il s'approcha de moi, avec toujours son visage inexpressif. Ça lui donnait un côté… Innocent, assez naïf. Mais je me doutais que ce n'était qu'une façade. Les gens qui ne savent pas contrôler leurs expressions finissent toujours par sourire; et lui on aurait pu croire qu'il ne savait pas le faire.

« _Hm… C'est toi, Sungyeol ? Me demanda-t-il soudain. »

Je répondis sans relever la tête de mon carton.

« _Oui. »

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, me laissant perplexe. Et je ne me retournai pas pour voir s'il avait eu une réaction. Sungjong nous avait présentés l'un à l'autre hier, se pouvait-il qu'à mon instar il n'en ait rien à faire des autres ? Ou alors il avait juste du mal à nous reconnaître sachant qu'il était arrivé la veille…

Il avait dû être briefé par quelqu'un d'autre avant, car il ne resta pas inactif, et fut plutôt efficace, sans m'avoir posé de questions. Quelque part, ça m'arrangeait bien, et je me désintéressai complètement de lui, oubliant jusqu'à sa présence. Le travail avançait rapidement, sans que nous échangions une parole. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, et nous n'avions rien à nous dire de toute façon.

Grâce à notre concentration et à notre rapidité, nous finîmes en avance. Il retourna dans le magasin un peu avant moi, sans doute pour aller demander à quelqu'un ce qu'il devait faire en attendant de pouvoir partir. Nous n'avions qu'à patrouiller dans les rayons pour vérifier que tout était rempli, pour pouvoir ensuite faire les états de stock. D'ailleurs, ça faisait un moment qu'on n'avait pas fait d'inventaire. Ça ne saurait tarder…

Je fus le premier à quitter les lieux, à dix-neuf heures trente et dix-sept secondes. J'avais besoin d'air, et je ne supportais plus d'être enfermé là-dedans. Fiou… Je pris un grand bol d'oxygène – polluée – avant reprendre la route pour rentrer chez moi. J'avais bien envie d'aller me balader au bord de l'eau, mais pour cela il fallait attendre qu'il fasse noir. Patience…

**xxx**

Une semaine s'écoula tranquillement, comme si rien n'avais changé. J'avais l'impression que Myungsoo avait toujours travaillé parmi nous. Il faisait partie du paysage, au même titre que les plus anciens employés. Il était souvent en binôme à l'arrière avec moi, sans doute était-ce parce que nous finissions régulièrement le travail en avance... Moi ça m'arrangeait, c'était moins bruyant qu'à l'avant.

Nous n'échangions que le strict minimum nécessaire au bon déroulement de nos tâches respectives. Parfois, sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je l'observais. Son regard était vide, sans aucune lueur qui indiquait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, et les traits de son visage n'exprimaient rien non plus. Je lui enviais cette maitrise quasi-parfaite de son propre corps.

J'étais en train de me changer dans les vestiaires, vers treize heures, quand il entra dans la pièce. Il m'adressa un léger signe de tête et se dirigea vers son propre casier. J'enfilai le débardeur réglementaire et un léger vertige me prit, si bien que je dus me rattraper à la porte métallique pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. J'avais sérieusement bu hier soir, et ce matin une migraine horrible m'avait cloué au lit. Je n'avais pu en sortir qu'une heure auparavant, c'est pour cela que je ne commençais le boulot que maintenant. N'ayant pas de téléphone – fixe ni portable –, je n'avais pas prévenu que je reviendrais à cette heure-ci. Je signai le registre et haussai les épaules. Ils verraient bien que j'étais là.

Myungsoo sortit des vestiaires sur mes talons, et me suivit jusqu'à l'entrepôt où il devait travailler aussi. Sur le chemin, nous croisâmes deux collègues qui riaient aux éclats et je levai les yeux au ciel en poussant un léger soupir. Ils me tapaient sur le système, ils passaient leur temps à parler fort et à s'esclaffer avec des rires de crécelles. Ça me donnait des frissons rien que d'y penser.

Quand nous fûmes prêts à débuter notre travail du jour – à savoir déballer des cartons de produits ménagers – Myungsoo me surprit en prenant la parole.

« _Tu n'as pas l'air de les aimer beaucoup, constata-t-il simplement, les yeux rivés sur la liste qu'il consultait. »

Sa remarque me laissa perplexe. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Il pouvait parler des deux que l'on venait de croiser, et aussi des autres employés. Si c'était la deuxième possibilité, il établissait une distinction entre eux et lui, alors qu'on ne se connaissait à peine, et que je ne le tolérais que parce qu'il était calme. Et que son regard me fascinait, oui, aussi.

D'un côté, s'il faisait ça volontairement, il n'avait pas tort. Il semblait différent des autres. Déjà, parce qu'il ne parlait pas, ensuite par ses yeux vides. Et c'était une impression globale, je n'arrivais pas à mettre de mots dessus. Mais bon, sa phrase était tournée bizarrement. Je ne pouvais pas aimer des gens, et j'aurais pu jurer que pour lui c'était pareil.

Je me contentai de hausser les épaules pour toute réponse, et il n'insista pas. Nous reprîmes le déballage de cartons en silence, seulement troublé par le bruit de nos pas sur le béton. Il faisait assez froid, car le bâtiment était mal isolé – d'ailleurs parfois quand il pleuvait dehors, ça tombait aussi dedans – mais je bougeai pour me réchauffer. J'avais juste les doigts un peu engourdis. C'était étrange, ce temps. Le soleil était là, normal pour un après-midi de juin, pourtant il pelait. Un blizzard s'était peut-être perdu sur la route de la migration…

Je repensai à ce que m'avais dit Myungsoo un peu plus tôt et décidai de répondre.

« _L'être humain ne mérite pas d'être aimé. »

Après tout, les qualités qu'il peut avoir ne sont là que pour faire camoufler momentanément ses défauts, qui finissent toujours par prendre le dessus. L'Homme est plein de vices, c'est dans sa nature, il n'y peut rien. Même Dieu ne peut pas être qualifié Bon; s'il l'était réellement, il n'aurait pas créé la Terre, et nous avec. Myungsoo, qui était accroupi par terre, releva la tête et me regarda.

« _Te considères-tu comme tel ? »

Une réponse négative m'aurait immédiatement placé dans la catégorie 'imbu de lui-même', mais loin de moi cette pensée. C'était le total contraire.

« _Bien plus que les autres. »

Aucune émotion ne transparut dans son regard ou sur son visage, pourtant, son timbre de voix me parut différent.

« _Tu n'es pas le seul. »

Parlait-il de lui, ou d'une connaissance ? Il n'ajouta rien de plus, et aucun de nous deux ne brisa le nouveau silence jusqu'à ce que Sungjong vienne nous dire que c'était fini pour aujourd'hui. Il partit sans se retourner, et je ne le recroisai pas dans les vestiaires.

**xxx**

Le lendemain, en arrivant, je le vis devant le magasin, avec une fille. Je passai rapidement et n'avais pas grand-chose à faire de son apparence, mais le vent souffla et j'aperçus une masse de cheveux bruns voler. Je me hâtais de rentrer. Que faisait-il avec elle, si ce qu'il avait dit hier le concernait lui… Je n'étais pas sûr de comprendre… Peut-être se connaissaient-ils à peine ?

Je me rendis compte de ce que à quoi je pensais et me frappai le front du plat de la main. Je ne devais PAS retomber. C'était le piège assuré. Quelle idée il avait eu de me parler, lui aussi. Je sentais qu'il me ressemblait, et la curiosité l'avait emporté sur la raison et la vigilance.

Stupide… Je me répétai le mot telle une litanie dans ma tête, en espérant que ce foutu cerveau imprime la leçon. Une fois qu'il aurait contaminé le cœur, ce serait trop tard pour venir pleurer.

Je m'efforçais de gommer sa présence de mon esprit, quand il passa à côté de moi, un sourire à peine visible aux lèvres. Je faillis écarquiller les yeux. Certes, je ne le connaissais pas depuis longtemps, mais c'était la première fois que je le voyais avoir une réaction à quelque chose. J'eus de nouveau un doute sur l'identité de la fille. Elle devait compter pour lui, pour qu'il ait une telle expression sur le visage.

Il ne s'arrêta pas et continua sa course jusqu'à notre salle, d'où il ressortit changé quelques minutes plus tard. Je n'avais toujours pas bougé, faisant mine de réfléchir pour masquer mon trouble. Qu'étais-je en train de faire ? J'épiais quelqu'un, un de mes collègues de surcroît, et je m'intéressais à lui ainsi qu'à sa vie privée. La seule explication plausible était que des extraterrestres m'avaient subtilisé ma maitrise pendant la nuit et m'avait redonnée celle – quasi inexistante – de quelqu'un de bien dans sa peau. Enfin, ce dernier point était à prouver. Quelqu'un de pas comme moi, plutôt. Ce qui, au final, revenait à l'identique. J'eus envie de me gifler. Pitoyable, j'étais en train de perdre les pédales. Et la journée ne faisait que démarrer, ça allait être beau.

Effectivement, j'aurais mieux fait de rester coucher, ce matin-là. Je réussis à me blesser à plusieurs reprises dans la journée, dont une fois en me prenant le coin d'une étagère en métal dans le coude. J'avais eu l'impression ô combien désagréable que mon os n'allait jamais s'arrêter de trembler. Je parvins également à me prendre les pieds dans un carton, et m'étaler lamentablement au sol sans parvenir à me raccrocher à quoi que ce soit. Heureusement que j'étais seul à ce moment-là…

Je n'en pouvais également plus de me torturer l'esprit dans tous les sens, en essayant de ne plus penser à Myungsoo et la fille, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Que se passait-il dans ma tête ?

* * *

_Et oui, nous aussi on voudrait bien le savoir, que se passe-t-il dans ta tête Sungyeol?_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu, et un review ça fait toujours plaisir! A la prochaine!_


	5. Prémices

_Voici déjà le chapitre 5. Oui je poste rapidement cette fois-ci, mais je retourne à l'internat demain, donc le prochain chapitre n'arrivera que samedi. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, en tout cas. Prémices de la descente aux Enfers. Je vous conseille d'écouter en même temps Et Cetera de ONE OK ROCK. Bonne lecture!_

_Réponse aux reviews:_

_KL, oui j'ai posté rapidement, je voulais te répondre haha. Pareil que toi, mais on finit par s'habituer. (Mais c'est clair que pour épater le monde c'est cool!) _

_J'ai toujours eu du mal avec les dialogues, donc là il n'y a que le strict minimum. Ravie qu'ils te plaisent! Merci encore pour ton commentaire!_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Je fus fixé en arrivant le lendemain, Myungsoo tenait la fille par la taille. Elle était dos à moi, et il releva la tête quand je passai à proximité. Difficile à lire dans son regard, mais il avait l'air plus heureux d'habitude. Du moins, il le montrait. J'avais du mal à penser qu'il pouvait vraiment apprécier le boulot, ça n'avait rien de palpitant. Ça occupait l'esprit, et encore.

Ça ne fonctionnait que quand il le voulait. Et comme je n'arrivais pas à le contrôler totalement, j'étais condamné à passer des périodes de domination aux périodes de soumission. J'étais à la fois maître et esclave, dans ce traître de corps. Mis à part ça, j'étais content d'être né…

Douce ironie, elle me sauve, parfois. Après tout, il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer, si c'est pour se moquer de soi-même. Je rentrai dans le magasin, et ne pus donc plus voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Je n'arrivais plus à me battre contre cette étrange partie de moi qui s'obstinait à vouloir connaître les détails des liens qui les unissaient tous les deux. Et je me refusais de tomber plus bas que terre en demandant à Myungsoo directement. 'Je' me contenterais de ce que j'avais. Point.

Curieusement, ce fut lui qui amena le sujet. Nous étions en train de remplir le rayon Extérieur de produits pour nettoyer les piscines, chlore et autres, quand il m'adressa la parole. D'une manière semblable que quand nous étions à l'arrière; les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il faisait.

« _Je pense que tu te poses trop de questions. »

Hm, toujours aussi énigmatique, hein ? J'avoue que je n'arrivais pas à saisir ce qu'il voulait dire. Déjà, comment pouvait-il savoir ce que je pensais ? Moi-même je n'arrivais pas à m'y retrouver. Et à ce que je sache, personne n'était capable de lire dans les pensées des autres. A moins que je ne sois trop transparent ?... Auquel cas j'étais fini, car ça voudrait dire que j'avais complètement cédé.

« _Et, à quel propos ? »

Il sembla réfléchir un moment, pourtant j'étais sûr qu'il savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait dire.

« _Ce qui t'entoure, les gens, les relations. »

Vague tout en ciblant parfaitement le problème. Je commençais à avoir peur. Il fallait que je me reprenne d'urgence, ça ne devait pas être permis qu'il lise de cette façon en moi.

« _Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je ne suis pas dépendant, reprit-il tandis que je réfléchissais à sa phrase précédente. »

On a quand pensé singulièrement la même chose, au même moment… C'est assez étrange, je trouve. Nous fuyons tous les deux les liens et les contacts, alors ce n'est pas pour nous rapprocher, juste parce qu'on se ressemble. C'est le piège à éviter.

« _Toi tu n'es pas dépendant, mais elle ? »

Tant pis s'il répondait encore plus évasivement, au moins j'aurais posé la question. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Je suis un peu perdu, pour changer. Pourquoi reste-t-il avec elle s'il n'est pas dépendant ? Parce que ça ne saurait tarder… Déjà qu'il souriait en parlant d'elle.

« _Ça a débuté quand, pour toi ? Demanda-t-il soudain, réduisant à néant mon espoir d'avoir une réponse constructive à la question précédente. »

Il en parlait d'une telle façon qu'on pouvait penser que ce n'était pas lui avait choisi. En ce point, son histoire devait différer de la mienne.

« _Quinze ans, plus ou moins.

_Hm.

_Et toi ?

_Dix-sept. »

Il n'avait que vingt ans, c'était donc beaucoup plus récent que moi. Dire que ça faisait déjà sept ans… Peut-être était-ce pour ça que sa situation n'était pas très claire. C'était nouveau. Pourtant à le voir, j'aurais juré qu'il était plus fort que moi, psychologiquement parlant. Moins instable.

« _Tu la connais depuis longtemps ?

_Deux ans. »

Ah, ça expliquait quelques trucs. Peut-être avait-il eu besoin de quelqu'un après la séparation, et c'était tombé sur elle. Auquel cas ça restait humain, on ne peut briser tous ses liens d'un coup et sans douleur. Il y a forcément des contrecoups négatifs qui nous font amèrement regretter nos choix, même en étant hautement convaincus par leur nécessité.

Mais dans ce cas, comment ne pouvait-il pas être dépendant d'elle ? Il avait eu l'air sincère en riant. Restait-il avec elle par intérêt ? C'était peu probable. Si ça l'avait vraiment embêté de le faire, il l'aurait montré avec son air impassible habituel. Parce que je ne voyais pas ce qui aurait pu l'empêcher de le faire.

Bon, récapitulons. Il aime la voir, est éventuellement avec elle par intérêt, et ne semble pas lié à elle, dans le sens où il pourrait la quitter sans que le problème vienne de lui. Se pouvait-il qu'il joue la comédie avec elle ? Impossible, sinon il aurait arrêté de sourire en rentrant dans le magasin. Or il avait continué. Ses yeux avaient légèrement brillé. C'était un véritable casse-tête cette histoire.

**xxx**

La semaine suivante, il ne travailla que deux fois avec moi, pourtant nous eûmes le temps de discuter. J'avais renoncé à essayer de savoir pourquoi ça me plaisait autant.

« _Depuis, as-tu déjà voulu te rapprocher de quelqu'un, tout en sachant qu'il ne fallait pas ? M'enquis-je à voix basse. »

Nous étions dans les vestiaires, après notre service. Myungsoo était affalé sur un des bancs, les yeux mi-clos. Je me trouvai en face de lui, à un ou deux mètres, appuyé contre les casiers métalliques où nous rangions nos affaires.

« _Jamais, je n'ai pas envie de reprendre à zéro. Une fois, pas deux, répondit-il sur le même ton.

_Tu réfrènes, ou ça ne te touche plus ?

_Un mélange des deux. Mais si je garde mes distances il ne se passe rien.

_Exactement le contraire de ce qu'on est en train de faire, lançais-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie. »

A ma grande surprise, Myungsoo esquissa un faible sourire, et je ne pus empêcher mes propres lèvres de s'étirer à cette vue. Cette fois-ci, il m'était destiné.

J'effectuai un bref retour en arrière dans mes pensées, et soupirai. Heureusement que je venais de dire que je ne me rapprochai plus de personne… J'étais bon à enfermer. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était la plus longue discussion que nous ayons eue jusqu'à ce jour.

Le lendemain, nous ne travaillions pas ensemble, j'étais en caisse le matin, et quand sonna la pause j'éprouvai le besoin irrépressible d'aller prendre l'air. En plus il pleuvait, c'était parfait. Je sortis sans me changer, en simple jean-débardeur. Malgré la pluie, l'air était tiède, et il régnait une moiteur étouffante dans le magasin. Effectivement, c'était bien mieux à l'extérieur.

Je m'installai en tailleur sur une borne en pierre, à quelques mètres de la porte et inspirai profondément. Je m'étais levé d'assez mauvaise humeur, et j'avais hâte que cette journée se termine. Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne sentis pas que quelqu'un s'était approché, et je ne remarquai sa présence que quand une brique de jus de fruit apparu soudainement dans mon champ de vision. Elle tomba sur mes genoux et Myungsoo s'installa à mes côtés.

Je le regardai lui, puis la brique, incapable de faire le lien dans mon esprit. Remarquant mon incompréhension, il s'expliqua.

« _Tu devrais boire avant d'être déshydraté. »

Il venait de m'offrir à boire, ainsi qu'un léger sourire. Avait-il décidé de me tuer ? Je le remerciai et ouvrit ma brique tandis qu'il avait déjà commencé la sienne. Pendant toute la durée de la pause, nous nous contentâmes de regarder tomber la pluie, à l'abri sous les stores.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa à la lenteur d'un escargot, tant j'avais hâte de pouvoir aller marcher. C'était le jour idéal, et avec cette température, il n'y aurait certainement pas grand monde. A peine mon service fini, je décampai déjà en direction de mon appartement. J'y rentrai en quatrième vitesse, envoyai valser mes affaires et ressortant aussitôt. Il ne faisait pas noir mais tant pis.

Je marchai pendant une bonne heure le long du fleuve, contemplant les ronds que faisaient les gouttes d'eau en tombant sur la surface. C'était apaisant. Soudainement, sans savoir pour quelle raison, je me mis à penser que la balade aurait été encore plus agréable si Myungsoo avait été à mes côtés. Je soufflai de colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec moi ? Je ne pouvais pas retomber. Je me l'étais interdit. Pourquoi mon cœur avait-il décidé de redémarrer maintenant ? Je ne devais rien ressentir pour quelqu'un d'autre, ou ça signerait ma perte. Pas que ça me dérangeait vraiment, après tout cette existence était assez insipide. Mais j'avais ma fierté. Je voulais me prouver que j'étais capable de passer au-dessus de ça. J'allais devoir me battre, une fois de plus.

**xxx**

Trois jours. Trois longues journées que je n'avais pas adressé un mot à Myungsoo. Il était intelligent, et je suppose qu'il avait compris pourquoi. Je l'en remerciais, quelque part. Il n'avait pas essayé de renouer le contact. Je ne pensais pas que je m'attacherais si vite à lui. Il était différent des autres, et me ressemblait un peu. On parvenait à se comprendre à demi-mots. C'était bien la première fois que ça m'arrivait, de tomber sur une personne pareille.

Je croyais que cet éloignement serait salutaire, mais je découvris bien vite que ça n'en était rien. Myungsoo, depuis que je l'évitais, s'était un peu rapproché de Sungjong. Dans le principe, je n'avais rien contre ça. C'était juste que je trouvais étrange qu'il puisse parler avec notre cadet, qui était tout son contraire, voir au-delà. Sungjong était exubérant, toujours là à se préoccuper des autres, et à vouloir que tout le monde soit heureux. Ça m'énervait davantage présentement, car il parlait avec Myungsoo. Je ne savais pas en quel honneur je me montais la tête à ce point-là.

C'était compréhensible qu'il aille voir ailleurs, étant donné que je ne lui parlais plus, pourtant ça n'allait pas avec sa personnalité. Je m'étais figuré que les gens comme nous ne pouvaient que rester seuls. Mais apparemment, il montrait une meilleure maitrise que moi.

Leurs conversations avaient également l'air beaucoup plus simples que les nôtres. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, alors que pour faire ça, je préférais me taire. Mais ça me suffisait. Je devais être le seul.

Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des années. Après une journée particulièrement maussade, je me hâtais de rentrer et m'écroulai dans mon canapé sans avoir la force d'aller jusqu'à ma chambre, qui pourtant n'était qu'à trois mètres de là où j'étais affalé. Mon cœur palpita douloureusement et je me relevai pour aller fouiller dans l'armoire à pharmacie de ma salle de bain.

Quelques médicaments avalés plus tard, je rejoignis mon lit et m'y couchai tout habillé. Je ne me sentais pas tranquille, comme si quelqu'un était en train de m'épier. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de me sentir mal à l'aise. J'espérais que les cachets fassent vite leur boulot, que je puisse dormir. Je n'en avais pas eu besoin depuis longtemps, et ce recommencement sonnait tel un glas. Je ne m'étais pas assez méfié, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

Deux heures à me tourner dans les draps plus tard, je dus me rendre à l'évidence. Parfois, le mélange de substances était inoffensif, et complètement inutile. Evidemment, il avait fallu que ce soit justement aujourd'hui que ça m'arrive. Comme par hasard. Je me sentais nauséeux, et je n'en pouvais plus de rester allongé. Je sortis du lit en embarquant la couverture avec moi, parce qu'il ne faisait vraiment pas chaud dans l'appartement. La nuit était tombée, et je restai immobile au milieu de mon salon pendant quelques minutes. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Ça aussi, c'était nouveau.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je m'étais toujours raccroché à des buts, en majorité inatteignables. Pourtant ça me poussait à me surpasser, dans l'espoir de les effleurer, ne serait-ce que du bout des doigts. Alors ne rien avoir à suivre, ni même de garde-fou, c'était assez effrayant.

Je laissai échapper un léger rire et allai m'allonger dans le canapé. J'agissais par nécessité, c'était ça où je tombais par terre. La nausée me prit de nouveau, et le fait d'être emprisonné dans le drap ne m'aida pas à me sentir mieux. Je passai le restant de la nuit dans la salle de bain, la tête appuyée contre le carrelage froid du mur, ou alors vomissant tout ce que mon estomac pouvait bien contenir.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter. Pauvre Sungyeol, ça ne fait que commencer pour lui. Dites-vous qu'il va bien, pour l'instant... (Mwahaha.) A la prochaine, merci d'avoir lu!_


	6. Faiblesse

_Ce chapitre sert un peu de transition, vous comprendrez en ayant lu la suite. Dans le prochain, il y aura (enfin) quelques révélations. Personnellement, je trouve qu'on arrive dans une partie intéressante (à la fin de celui-ci). A écouter, je vous conseille Invisible Wall, de the GazettE. Bonne lecture._

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_KL, ça me touche ce que tu dis. Après je pense que c'est une histoire de goût, certaines personnes préfèrent les dialogues, d'autres la narration._

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Du temps avait passé. Combien, je ne saurais le dire avec précision. Toujours est-il qu'affaiblit par toutes mes nuits sans sommeils, je cédai, et retombait sous l'emprise de mon corps. C'est lui qui commandait. Et la première chose qu'il fit, fut évidemment de retourner vers Myungsoo. Celui-ci ne sembla pas troublé outre mesure, et lâcha un peu Sungjong pour passer plus de temps avec moi. Chose qui, tout en me faisant plaisir – ce que je n'arrivais pas à expliquer – m'angoissait.

Ni lui ni moi n'évoquâmes la période de blanc qu'il y avait eu entre nous. Ce n'était pas utile. Le responsable m'avait aussi changé d'emploi du temps, et je travaillais désormais de vingt-et-une heures à six heures du matin, avec une heure de pause au milieu. A ma grande surprise, le lendemain Myungsoo avait demandé à être changé également, sans doute pour rester en binôme avec moi. Par confort.

Je ne dormais pas plus maintenant que mes horaires avaient été changés, et mon appartement était devenu milieu hostile. Je m'y sentais mal, étranger. Ce n'était plus chez moi, aussi bizarre que cela puisse-t-il être.

Quand j'entrais dans ma chambre, je visionnais en accéléré tous les cauchemars que j'avais eu ces derniers temps. Ensuite, la salle de bain m'évoquait toutes ces heures passées à recracher mes tripes, puisque j'étais incapable de maintenir mon corps dans un état stable. Et pour finir le salon me rappelait douloureusement que Myungsoo n'était pas seul dans le sien, contrairement à moi. Enfin, ce n'était pas tellement le fait que je sois seul qui me dérangeait, au contraire, mais c'était sans lui.

Je ne cherchais plus à comprendre, ou à analyser ce que je ressentais. Je m'enfonçais chaque jour un peu plus dans la folie. Ce n'était pas encore douloureux, mais je retrouvais des points communs avec ce que j'avais vécu quelques années plus tôt, quand j'habitais chez mes parents.

Curieusement, les quitter eux n'avait pas été bien compliqué, aussi peu que me séparer des connaissances. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais eu à me plaindre de ma vie à la maison. Deux parents en vie, avec un travail stable, un frère et une sœur au collège, sans problèmes particuliers. J'aurais pu avoir des parents alcooliques ou violents, mais non, ils étaient juste normaux. Horriblement normaux.

Pas à même de comprendre que leur fils aîné vivait un calvaire permanent. Je me cachais, certes, pourtant ne dit-on pas qu'une mère devine tout ? La mienne devait être préoccupée par autre chose que mon état de santé. Je semblais aller bien alors ça leur suffisait. Jamais ils n'ont soupçonné quelque chose, ils paraissaient trouver que j'étais heureux.

Un jour ils m'ont carrément demandé si j'avais une petite-amie. J'ai failli perdre le contrôle et craquer. A la place je leur ai répondu que ça ne m'intéressait pas. Ils ne se sont pas douté que ça pouvait vouloir dire de façon déguisée que je n'aimais pas les femmes. Ça, j'avais mis un moment à m'en rendre compte. Après avoir fini le lycée, n'ayant pas entrepris d'études supérieures, j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir.

C'est bizarre, pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de liens de songer à son orientation sexuelle, certes. Il n'empêche que même sans vouloir m'attacher, seuls les mecs me faisaient de l'effet. Les actrices et chanteuses dont je gardais précieusement les posters étant plus jeune ne me faisaient rien. Constatation qui ne changea pas beaucoup mes habitudes, puisqu'à ce moment-là, je fuyais tout le monde, homme comme femme. Ma famille y comprit.

Il m'aura fallu à peine moins de cinq ans pour trouver un moyen de fuir Busan. Et au final, je n'avais pas d'excuse, ni de prétexte. Je suis simplement parti, un jour. J'ai fuis, oui, c'est le mot exact. J'ai abandonné cette vie qui m'aurait tué. Mon père ne supportait plus le fait que je passe mes journées à la maison sans rien faire, ma mère me défendait et se disputait avec lui pratiquement tous les soirs, mon frère se fichait royalement de moi – j'aurais pu être mort que ça n'aurait pas bouleversé ses habitudes – et ma sœur vivait dans son propre monde. C'est-à-dire que parfois elle passait ses week-ends dans ma chambre à me parler, et le reste du temps elle parlait toute seule. Ce qui, en fait, revenait presque à l'identique puisque je ne l'écoutais pas. Alors, je ne pense pas que ma disparition les ais touchés. Ma mère, surement. Mais parce que j'étais son fils aîné, pas parce que j'étais moi.

La suite après mon arrivée à Séoul est un peu confuse. C'est pendant cette période que j'ai arrêté la cigarette. En contrepartie je me suis mis à boire. Vraiment. J'avais besoin d'un substitut, quelque chose pour me permettre d'oublier le mal qui me rongeait, ne serait-ce que quelques heures par jour. J'ai eu du mal à sortir de ce cercle infernal. J'ai 'guéris' petit à petit, et ça s'est accéléré quand j'ai trouvé du travail. Être au contact des autres et réussir à me maîtriser m'apporta une grande satisfaction. Je suppose que c'est de cette façon que je parvins à m'en sortir. J'étais tellement souvent sous l'emprise rassurante de la boisson que je n'ai que des souvenirs très vagues, certains sont même totalement issus de mon imagination. Je le devine sans peine car ces scènes sont illogiques, malgré un réalisme étonnant. Elles mélangent mon passé et mon présent, de manière aléatoire.

Par exemple, je me souviens d'un jour, où entrant dans le magasin où je travaillais, je tombais sur ma mère en train de faire ses courses. C'était un mélange de deux souvenirs réels, de deux époques différentes. Mais il y en avait d'autre où il était difficile de déterminer le présent et le passé.

Malgré l'état de faiblesse grandissant de mon corps, je ne cessais pas d'aller travailler pour autant. Si je n'étais en outre plus capable de faire ça, alors je serais devenu totalement inutile. Je n'avais pas la prétention de faire quelque chose de ma vie, cependant autant ne pas souffrir pour rien. Je gardais ces pensées pour les soirs, pardon maintenant jours, où je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que boire.

Le réveil sonna vingt-heures trente et je me relevai difficilement du canapé. Je jetai un coup d'œil dehors et vit qu'il ne faisait pas encore noir. Je parcouru rapidement les trois mètres qui me séparaient de ma chambre et enfilai un jean qui traînait sur le lit, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussettes, dépareillées. Ma veste et mes chaussures étant dans l'entrée, je n'aurais qu'à les prendre en partant.

Je passais rapidement dans la salle de bain, me recoiffait, vérifiai que mes cheveux cachaient toujours mes piercings, et me rendit dans l'entrée. J'enfilai mes chaussures – une paire de bottes basses en cuir gris clair – ainsi que ma veste, assortie au jean foncé. Je fermai la porte derrière moi en sortant. Je n'avais pas traîné pour me préparer, et j'avais largement le temps.

A la pensée que j'allais voir Myungsoo, mon cœur s'accéléra légèrement et je me retins de me frapper la poitrine. Nous ne pouvions plus vraiment discuter comme avant, car, étant désormais de service de nuit, nous étions tous deux en caisse. Certes, à quelques mètres, mais occupés par des tâches différentes. Le seul avantage était que nous pouvions rester assis. Si j'avais dû faire le déballage je pense que je me serais déjà écroulé depuis un moment.

Je fus le premier à arriver, et à cette heure-là le magasin était bien calme. Il y avait plusieurs périodes d'affluence la nuit, aux alentours de minuit – les gens qui sortaient de boîte, du cinéma, etc. – et entre cinq et six heures du matin – ceux qui bossaient la journée, et qui venaient faire leurs courses ou chercher leur repas du midi – dans tous les cas ça restait inférieur aux foules qu'il pouvait y avoir dans la journée. Ça aussi, c'était bien, finalement. Moins de bruit, la nuit. Les gens avaient plus tendance à raconter leur vie, par contre. Surtout les jeunes couples.

Nous n'étions que deux caissiers, ce qui suffisait la plupart du temps. Un autre employé vadrouillait dans les rayons, et à ce que je savais, il faisait aussi de la comptabilité entre temps. Nous étions seuls.

La relève arrivait à six heures, et nous pouvions alors rentrer chez nous. Dormir pour les autres, me souler pour ma part. Nous avions une pause d'une heure, certes, mais vu que nous n'étions que tous les deux, il fallait obligatoirement qu'on la prenne en différé, pour qu'il reste au moins un caissier. Myungsoo avait essayé de gruger une fois, et était venu me voir dans les vestiaires où j'essayais de me reposer pendant qu'il était censé bosser. Depuis, je faisais semblant de dormir.

Myungsoo arriva dans le magasin tandis que je m'installai à ma caisse. Contrairement à d'habitude, il oublia de me saluer, et je ne m'en formalisai pas. Je pris le temps de l'observer quand il s'installa à son tour. Il avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude, et tremblai légèrement. Il était peut-être malade ?

Durant quatre heures, je le fixais quand je n'étais pas occupé à autre chose. Il ne remarqua rien. Il fut le premier à prendre sa pause, et je n'eus pas l'occasion d'aller le voir, c'était la première affluence de la nuit. Je ne lui en voulais pas de me lâcher à ce moment-là, il avait l'air particulièrement fatigué. Il faudrait quand même que j'essaye de savoir ce qu'il avait, ça m'inquiétait. Je levais les yeux au ciel et me serait mis une claque si je n'avais pas été en train de débuter à enregistrer les produits d'un nouveau client, qui me fixait déjà d'un drôle d'air.

Je ne parvins pas à croiser – et à retenir – son regard durant toute notre nuit de travail. Ce ne fut que vers six heures, alors que nous changions dans les vestiaires, que je réussi à lui parler. Il était assis sur une chaise, le regard dans le vague, et semblait éprouver des difficultés pour remettre son pull, sachant que ça faisait presque deux minutes qu'il était torse nu.

« _Myungsoo, tu es malade ? »

A l'entente de ma voix, il releva la tête.

« _On dirait bien, répondit-il d'une voix faible, tourmentée. »

Il parvint à remettre son vêtement et se leva, mais vacilla aussitôt. Je le rattrapai avec une facilité déconcertante – du moins c'est ce qui me sembla – compte tenu de ma fatigue et le tint par le bras jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Il n'essaya pas de se défaire de mon emprise. Je remontai lentement ma main qui ne le tenait pas et la posai sur son front. Il était brûlant de fièvre. Son regard se perdit à nouveau. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être conscient.

Je pris une décision, aussi rapidement que possible.

« _Myungsoo, je crois que ce n'est pas prudent que tu rentres seul. Je vais te raccompagner, d'accord ? »

Pour toute réponse, il tomba contre mon torse. Je ne pus que l'entourer de mes bras pour éviter qu'il ne s'écrase au sol. Mon souffle se coupa. Il dégageait tant de chaleur ! Je me persuadai que c'était à cause de la fièvre. Par miracle, je savais où il habitait. Un coup d'œil un peu trop curieux sur le registre des employés… Parce que dans l'état où il était, je doutais qu'il soit capable de m'indiquer son adresse. Je le trainais à moitié pour sortir du magasin, ce n'est pas qu'il était lourd, mais je n'étais pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de fort. Déjà en temps normal, alors maintenant…

Il reprit un peu ses esprits au contact de l'air frais du matin, et parvint à marcher presque seul. Presque. J'avais toujours un bras autour de sa taille, au cas où il aurait un nouveau vertige. Non je ne profitais pas. Heureusement – autant pour lui que pour moi – il n'habitait pas loin. Moins d'une vingtaine de minutes après être sortis du magasin, nous étions dans la rue devant chez lui.

« _Je te laisse là. Ça va aller pour rentrer ? »

Myungsoo s'écarta un peu de moi, et hocha simplement la tête. Je m'apprêtais à repartir quand il se rapprocha, et se colla contre mon torse, cette fois-ci consciemment, du moins j'en eu l'impression. Je n'osais pas faire un geste, et il se décolla de nouveau, puis partit vers son appartement, après m'avoir adressé un vague sourire.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Prochain post le week-end prochain, sauf si je trouve une solution pour poster avant.


	7. Alcool

_Finalement, j'ai trouvé une solution pour poster en semaine, quand je ne suis pas sur mon pc. (Mais normalement la semaine prochaine j'aurais la wi-fi dessus, prions..) C'est maintenant que ça devient intéressant *sadique* Sungyeol perd encore le contrôle, mais ça ne fait que commencer... Je suis en train d'écouter Yokan, de Dir en Grey en même temps que je le relis, et ça semble coller à l'ambiance. Je l'ai écrit avec du visual kei dans les oreilles de toute façon. Sinon Macabre est plus calme, aussi. Trêve de plaisanterie (je parle beaucoup ce soir..) j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture._

_Réponse aux reviews:_

_KL, hélas, pas grand chose ne va s'arranger pour l'instant. Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'hésitais, en fait. (C'est l'un des derniers chapitres que j'ai écris, parce que je bloquais dessus. Du coup je me suis dis que donner un peu plus d'infos pouvait être une bonne idée._

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup, me réveillant en sursaut. Je grelottai de froid, et être couché sur le carrelage – sans doute celui de la salle de bain – ne m'aidait pas à maintenir une température corporelle suffisamment élevée. Je ne bougeai pourtant pas de ma position, trop fatigué pour ça. Je me massai les tempes et essayai de me rappeler. Les éléments revinrent par bribes pour former des réponses. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que j'avais raccompagné Myungsoo chez lui. Il avait attrapé à la grippe, et n'était pas venu travailler pendant trois jours. Entre temps, nous avions également été réaffectés à l'équipe de jour, parce qu'apparemment nous étions plus performant au déballage qu'en caisse. Howon était revenu, et Myungsoo était resté. Dernièrement, j'avais pris peur, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Et ça faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures que je ne n'étais pas sorti de mon appartement, à en juger par la lumière qui venait jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, je ne supportais plus d'être loin de lui. Certes, j'aurais pu croire qu'il s'agissait juste d'une forme de dépendance, mais c'était une solution trop satisfaisante pour être honnête. Mon traître de cœur avait profité d'un moment d'inattention de ma part pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Et évidemment, c'est moi qui allais ramasser les pots cassés. Puisque techniquement, ce cœur est le mien.

Le week-end, que je passais d'habitude tranquillement était devenu une torture, tant je me sentais faible loin de lui. Cruel retournement de situation. Presque ironique, à vrai dire. Ça n'aurait pas pu plus mal tomber. Peut-être était-ce un châtiment divin. Pourtant en quoi l'aurais-je mérité ? J'ai juste essayé d'atteindre le bonheur, à ma façon. Alors oui, j'ai fait souffrir quelques personnes, mais elles s'en sont remises non ? C'est aussi pour ça que je suis incapable d'en vouloir à Myungsoo. Je suis le seul responsable. Il n'a pas demandé à ce que je ressente ces horreurs pour lui. J'ai presque honte de porter ce fardeau. Si jamais il l'apprend, c'est la fin.

Parfois je me demande s'il ne se doutait pas de quelque chose. J'ai toujours attendu un geste de sa part avant de me rapprocher un plus à chaque fois, pourtant même si c'était sur son initiative, ça devait se voir que ça me faisait plus que plaisir. Le problème est que sa présence m'empêche de contrôler mes émotions et mes sentiments, comme je le fais d'habitude. C'est là que s'est creusée la brèche. Petit à petit, elle s'est changée en gouffre.

J'aurais pu m'éloigner, c'est vrai. Mais à cause de cette foutue dépendance, évidemment, c'était impossible. Je souffrais moins en étant à ses côtés. Drôle de situation... Heureusement que je ne savais pas que ça finirait de cette manière, sinon je ne serais jamais venu travailler ici. Quelqu'un de niais – Sungjong par exemple – aurait rétorqué qu'il m'aurait manqué inconsciemment, ou que nous nous serions rencontrés d'une autre manière. Ce gars m'épuise. Heureusement qu'il n'est au courant de rien. Enfin, même sans ça il est trop observateur, et je dois faire attention à ne pas trop fixer Myungsoo quand il est dans les parages. Ces contraintes m'énervent au plus haut point. Je ne peux plus vivre en paix. Chaque seconde, je pense à lui, à ses bras, son torse, son odeur. Je rêve de lui. Mes nuits n'ont jamais été très calmes, mais c'était mieux avant. On n'est rarement satisfait de ce que l'on a. Je souffrais moins de me faire poignarder par un inconnu masqué, que de rêver d'être dans ses bras et me réveiller seul dans mon appartement. Si j'avais su qu'un jour je regretterais ces cauchemars qui m'empoisonnaient depuis des années…

J'ai l'impression d'être un étranger pour moi-même. Je me surprends à sourire à Myungsoo, comme si je le connaissais depuis très longtemps. Enfin, pour mon cas ça ne veut rien dire. Comme si j'en étais amoureux. Le terme me donne des frissons, et plus de dégoût que d'autre chose. Comment ai-je pu tomber aussi bas ? Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé de me protéger des autres. L'amour peut surgir n'importe où, c'est bien vrai.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire, honnêtement. Je n'ai jamais été aussi perdu, puisqu'avant j'avais un objectif. Alors que maintenant, il ne me reste plus rien. Tous mes principes sont partis en miettes, juste à cause d'un mec. Pathétique.

Je peine à trouver un sens à mon existence. Au point où j'en suis, qui pense encore à moi ? Personne, je m'en suis assuré. Quelque part c'est rassurant, je pourrais mourir tranquillement, à tout instant. Et puis, la mort n'affecte que ceux qui restent. A moins qu'il y ait quelque chose derrière. Et si c'est pour que ce soit un remake de la vie, mais version enfer ou paradis, ce n'est pas la peine, autant rester là.

Je me relevai avec peine du lit sur lequel je m'étais laissé tomber en rentrant. La souffrance était toujours présente dans ma poitrine. Si on m'avait glissé un charbon ardent dans la cage thoracique, au niveau du cœur, la douleur aurait été équivalente.

Je sentais la crise, tout proche. Il ne s'en faudrait que de peu pour qu'elle n'éclate. J'en vins à me demander s'il ne valait pas mieux laisser mon corps faire ce qu'il voulait, et prier pour que ça aille mieux après. Lâcher prise, en somme. Ce que je m'étais toujours interdit de faire.

J'eus un rire amer. Comment les choses pourraient-elles aller mieux ? Moi, Sungyeol, j'étais tombé amoureux. Je pouvais toujours me dire que j'y avais survécu une fois, ça pouvait être une deuxième. Mais la première fois, ce n'était rien par rapport à ça. Comme si toute l'affection que j'aurais dû donner pendant des années se changeait en amour, envers une unique personne. Avais-je fait les mauvais choix ? Avais-je été un tueur en série psychopathe dans une vie antérieure ?

Non, même un criminel ne mérite pas ça. Ma bouche se tordit soudain en une grimace, et j'étais toujours conscient quand mon corps toucha lourdement le sol, provoquant une onde de choc dans mes membres. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux même, sans que j'eu mon mot à dire dans l'histoire. Rapidement, je ne fus plus conscient de rien, mon esprit abandonna la partie.

**xxx**

Je me réveillai en sursaut, tentai de me redresser et retombai presque instantanément au sol que je n'avais pas vraiment quitté. La douleur m'arracha une nouvelle grimace. J'avais l'impression que tout mon corps partait en lambeau. Une idée me vint. Depuis combien d'heures n'avais-je pas bu ? Le problème venait certainement de là. Je n'étais pas résistant aux maux physiques. Mourir oui, mais pas en souffrant. Pas comme ça. Il fallait que je m'hydrate. Donc que je parvienne à me lever. Et pour l'instant ça paraissait mal parti.

Doucement. Je me retournai, pour être sur le ventre. J'essayai ensuite de lever le bassin pour ramener mes genoux sous mon torse. J'y parvins, après quelques essais infructueux. Un soupir filtra de mes lèvres. Tous mes muscles semblaient avoir décidé de se rappeler à moi, y compris ceux dont j'ignorais l'existence jusqu'à ce jour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce qui me sembla des heures, j'étais debout, appuyé contre le dossier du canapé. J'avais au bas mot trois pas à parcourir pour atteindre l'évier, étant donné que j'avais bougé pendant la nuit. Je m'étais réveillé dans l'embrasure de la porte séparant ma chambre du salon. Un pas, tremblement des jambes, un deuxième, déchirement dans la poitrine, le dernier, battement de cœur loupé.

Je m'accrochai de toutes mes forces au bord de l'évier, attrapant à l'aide de mon coude un verre dans l'égouttoir. Je parvins à le remplir et le but en deux gorgées, en mettant autant dans ma bouche que sur mon tee-shirt. Je remplis une deuxième fois, puis une troisième. Espérant que ce soit assez, je lâchai le verre qui s'explosa par terre. Je pensais avoir visé l'évier, mais il faut croire que non. Déstabilisé, je lâchai le bord du meuble et m'échouai parmi les bouts de verre. Une fois de plus.

A croire que je n'étais plus bon qu'à ça, osciller entre conscience et inconscience, en me lamentant sur mon sort. La tentation était forte de saisir un des morceaux coupant, et de le rapprocher d'une veine palpitante de mon poignet. Je laissai mon regard se perdre dans le vague un certain temps.

Puis j'avançai ma main vers l'un deux, lentement. Il m'érafla la paume sans que je l'aie fait exprès. Je sentis quelques gouttes de sang tiède couler de la plaie et détournai la tête. Ça non plus, ce n'était pas terrible finalement. Mon poing se crispa involontairement, et d'autres tessons pénétrèrent ma chair. Mes yeux brûlaient, mais je savais par expérience que les larmes ne couleraient pas. En avais-je encore, depuis tout ce temps ?

Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, ni depuis combien de temps j'étais rentré. Mes paupières se fermèrent de nouveau et je somnolai, jusqu'à entendre des coups sourds, et des éclats de voix. Interloqué, à moitié endormi, je me demandai d'où venaient les bruits, sachant que je n'entendais jamais mes voisins, habituellement. Et qui serais venu me rendre visite ?

Les coups redoublèrent d'intensité sans que je bouge. A quoi bon de toute manière ? Je ne savais pas ce que ça pouvait être, en tout cas ça m'empêchait de dormir. Je grognai un moment, tentant sans succès de trouver une position plus confortable sur le sol. Puis, pareillement qu'ils étaient arrivés, les coups s'arrêtèrent. Et ce fut le calme, pour le plus grand plaisir de mes oreilles.

Sauf que maintenant, je n'avais plus sommeil. Le mal s'était un peu estompé, et c'était déjà un poids énorme en moins. Je parvins à me redresser, et à récupérer ma veste sur le canapé, à quelques mètres de moi. Je savais de quoi j'avais besoin, et pour ça j'allais devoir sortir affronter le monde extérieur. Je ne savais toujours pas quelle heure il était, mais il faisait jour, donc il y avait de fortes chances pour que le magasin soit ouvert.

Je sortis de chez moi et descendis prudemment les escaliers. Heureusement que j'étais au premier étage. Je vérifiai que la poche de mon jean contenait de l'argent et sortis de l'immeuble. La lumière du jour m'éblouit violemment, et je fermai les paupières pour les protéger de cette agression. Il fallut quand même que je les rouvre, sinon j'allais galérer pour trouver mon chemin. Déjà que je ne tenais pas bien debout…

Je marchai pendant quelques minutes dans la rue, jusqu'à trouver ce que je cherchais, à savoir un petit commerce. J'entrai dedans en baissant la tête, il y avait du monde. Ma main blessée me lançait, et je la cachais dans la manche de ma veste. Je me dirigeai vers le rayon alcool et ne mis pas trop de temps à faire mon choix. Une bouteille de _yakju_, je n'avais pas besoin d'autre chose.

Arrivé à la caisse, j'attendis mon tour, payai et ressorti avec ma bouteille. Je rentrai rapidement chez moi, et vis avec surprise quelque chose collé sur la porte de mon appartement. Je retirai le papier et rentrai, refermant la porte derrière moi. Je posai la bouteille à côté de l'évier, faisant crisser le verre brisé sous mes semelles. Il fallait que je pense à le ramasser.

Fort heureusement pour moi la bouteille s'ouvrait avec un simple bouchon. J'aurais été capable de me transpercer la main s'il avait fallu que j'utilise un tire-bouchon. Et le sang, très peu pour moi. Je n'osais pas regarder l'état de ma main, où les plaies piquaient toujours. Je me versais un verre, puis haussai les épaules, le bus, et emmenai la bouteille avec moi pour m'affaler dans le canapé. Je posai mes pieds sur la table, renonçant à me pencher pour retirer mes chaussures. Je posai la bouteille un peu violemment sur le meuble et me souvint du papier. Je le sortis de ma poche et plissai les yeux pour parvenir à la lire. C'était un message écrit à la main, et l'auteur avait apporté très peu de soin à son écriture, si bien que j'avais du mal à déchiffrer. Les mots dansèrent devant mes yeux fatigués, et je repris une gorgée d'alcool avant de poursuivre ma lecture. Bizarrement, cette fois-ci les mots trouvèrent un sens et je compris le message.

« Sungyeol, ça fait deux jours que tu n'es pas venu, qu'est-ce que tu fais? On s'inquiète pour toi. » L'auteur étant Sungjong, son nom était inscrit en bas du message, et l'encre avait bavé.

Deux jours, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ça faisait aussi longtemps que je comatais ici. Sungjong ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre. Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner travailler, en tout cas pas tout de suite. Je me mis en devoir de déchiqueter la missive en bouts minuscules. Tout en m'occupant à cette activité d'un niveau intellectuel peu élevé, je buvais à même la bouteille. L'alcool passait rapidement dans mes veines, électrisant mon organe vital, me donnant chaud. Je tenais assez bien habituellement, je n'avais pas encore de vertiges. Enfin, si, mais pas à cause de la boisson.

Je continuai à boire, jusqu'à ce que, arrivé aux trois quart de la bouteille, la chaleur me monte à la tête. Un sourire s'esquissa sur mes lèvres brulées par l'alcool. Titubant, je me relevai du canapé, bus une autre longue rasade et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Je réussi à atteindre le lit, et tombai dessus comme une masse, faisant couiner les lattes.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant bu, et ça faisait du bien. Mon cœur, malgré la vitesse anormale de ses battements, me semblait plus léger. J'étais loin, trop loin pour aller mal. J'avais beau savoir que c'était une illusion due à la quantité de yakju que j'avais bue, je me sentais bien. Je souris de nouveau. Je me recouvris avec les draps, toujours habillé, et le sommeil me happa sans prévenir.

**xx**

_Yakju_ : (Aussi appelé cheongju) Alcool de riz coréen, proche du saké japonais. Environ 17%.

* * *

Ce chapitre est un tout petit peu plu long que les autres; en tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu. A samedi pour la suite, et pensez aux reviews, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez~


	8. Chute

_On a dépassé les 100 vues, ça peut sembler ridicule, mais c'est déjà important, pour une histoire de ce genre. Enfin je suppose. Merci à vous de lire, en tout cas. Ah! Je fais des pronostics, je pense que cette fiction aura dans les 25 chapitres. J'en suis au 21, il me reste quelques idées à développer, et au vu de mon humeur du moment, je n'assure pas une happy-end. Enfin, on verra. A écouter avec, Merciless Cult de Dir En Grey, ou Byakuya de MoNoLith pour ce chapitre 8._

_Réponse aux reviews:_

_KL, tant que j'y pense, sincèrement merci à toi de commenter chaque chapitre. C'est un soutien précieux. Stérile, comment ça? Par exemple, dans le sens ou ce qu'il fait n'a aucun but, aucune chance de l'aider? Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'il va y avoir une confrontation? ... Ok, je la boucle. Ce chapitre va te plaire, dans ce cas. Je l'espère, du moins ^^. (C'est l'un de ceux que j'ai eu le plus de facilité à écrire, haha.)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

Des coups forts. Encore. Quand allaient-ils s'arrêter ? Mon cœur tambourina avec force, et je crus le sentir jusque dans ma tête. C'est alors que la sournoise migraine s'installa. Bon, je l'avais bien cherchée, d'une certaine façon. Il ne me restait plus qu'à ramper jusqu'à la salle de bain pour espérer trouver de quoi la faire passer.

Une voix que je ne parvins à identifier se joignit aux coups. Mais quelle idée de faire un tapage pareil dès le matin. Ou même n'importe quel moment de la journée, ça ne se faisait pas. Où était le respect dans tout ça ? Est-ce que j'embête les gens moi ? Non, bien évidemment. Puisque je ne sors pas.

Je trouvai dans ce qui me servait d'armoire à pharmacie un rasoir sans lames, une petite bouteille de yakju vide, quelques wons en piécettes, une chaussette et une chaîne en argent. Bien sûr, pas la moindre trace de médicaments, non, ça aurait été trop facile. Et cette migraine semblait s'amplifier de minutes en minutes, comme si elle se riait de ma déconvenue. Je refermai le placard brutalement, et la poignée se détacha à moitié. Je haussai les épaules et sortis de la salle de bain.

Je retrouvai la bouteille et en repris un coup. De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas tellement être pire, et j'en avais besoin pour tenir. L'alcool réchauffa mes veines, me faisant ressentir des frissons comparé à la température de mon appartement. Mais c'était agréable. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je pris conscience que les coups avaient cessé. Je ne savais toujours pas d'où ils venaient, et j'osais espérer que ça ne recommencerait pas.

Je reposai la bouteille sur la table. En plus d'acheter des médicaments, j'allais repasser à la boutique pour en reprendre. Pour quand la gueule de bois serait passée. Je fis un détour par la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, et me changeai avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Une fois dehors, je soupirai. Un autre papier était accroché sur ma porte. Je le décrochai et le lu. L'écriture n'était pas la même que la première fois, et je n'eus pas de difficulté à comprendre.

« Je sais que tu te fiches des autres, mais pense à toi, et revient travailler au lieu de te tuer pour rien. » Il n'avait pas écrit son nom, cependant il ne fallait pas être devin non plus pour savoir. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué. C'est là que j'eus un sursaut de conscience. Les coups que j'avais entendus à deux reprises, étaient-ils liés à ces papiers que j'avais trouvés sur ma porte ? Probablement. Ils voulaient savoir où j'étais. Et avoir récupéré le premier message était une preuve que je me terrais chez moi. Merde. Comment avaient-ils eu mon adresse ? Au boulot, sûrement.

Je remis le message de Myungsoo sur ma porte et descendit l'escalier. Je perdis l'équilibre en arrivant en bas de la première série de marches. Je dus me tenir à la rampe pour ne pas tomber le temps que je reprenne mes esprits. Quand je relevai la tête, je croisai un regard connu. Deux prunelles noires, vides. Myungsoo. Je reculai d'un pas, déstabilisé. Que faisait-il encore ici ? Les coups s'étaient arrêtés depuis longtemps, alors pourquoi ?

Insidieusement, une idée fit son chemin. Et si c'était un piège ? Non… Après ce qu'il avait appris sur moi, aurait-il osé faire ça ? J'en vins à douter de lui. Il me fixait toujours, et se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

« _Sungyeol… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de disparaître subitement? Murmura-t-il d'une voix grave, avec son visage dépourvu d'expression, comme à l'accoutumée. »

Seuls ses yeux brillaient désormais d'une lueur ténue. Je me contentai d'un haussement d'épaules et avançai d'un pas pour reprendre ma route. Il bougea également et me bloqua l'accès aux marches. Je relevai la tête et le fixait d'un air à la fois énervé et interrogateur. Avait-il une bonne raison de me retenir alors que j'avais besoin d'aide? Il était la source de mes problèmes, pour quelle raison en rajoutait-il ?

Le peu de yakju que j'avais bu ce matin me remonta à la tête, et je me sentis le pousser, pour passer en force. Il résista et je continuai à forcer, jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche soudainement. Privé d'appui, mon corps partit en arrière, et je dévalai la petite dizaine de marches sur le dos, la tête la première, sous le regard de Myungsoo. Quand ma tête heurta violemment le carrelage du hall de l'immeuble, j'eus un rire étouffé. Je ne ressentais pas le choc que je venais de subir. Mais ça ne saurait tarder…

Je le vis, en deux exemplaires quand même, descendre précipitamment l'escalier pour se précipiter vers moi. Grâce à l'alcool, j'avais maintenant deux Myungsoo inquiets rien que pour moi. Et il voulait me priver d'aller en racheter ? La colère me reprit, je tentai de me relever et il me bloqua une nouvelle fois. Je lui lançai un regard plein de hargne. Il ne cilla pas et garda son bras sur mon torse; à ma grande déception je n'avais pas assez de forces pour le repousser.

« _T'en as pas marre de m'empêcher de vivre ? Lui crachais-je, acide. »

Oui, je l'aimais. Ce terme ne me plaisait toujours pas, cependant je devais reconnaître que c'était la vérité. Soit. Ces sentiments que j'éprouvais m'énervaient, puisque j'étais impuissant face à eux, face à lui. Et je ne trouvais pas meilleur moyen d'évacuer ma frustration que de la reporter sur lui. Il n'avait qu'à pas venir, et me laisser me saouler dans mon coin. A ce rythme j'allais bien finir par crever non ?

Je le vis secouer la tête, et sentis ses doigts chauds palper l'arrière de mon crâne pour vérifier que je n'avais rien. Je laissais échapper un grognement de protestation, et un rictus passa sur son visage. Sans rien dire, il me releva, délicatement, tandis que j'essayai de toutes mes forces de lui échapper. Mais il me tenait fermement, le bougre. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire que je vive ou je meure ? Lui aussi avait connu ça, tous ces problèmes d'acceptations des sentiments des autres. Alors pour quelle raison ne me laissait-il pas ? J'avais désespérément envie qu'il me serre contre lui, mais je pouvais continuer à me bercer d'illusions longtemps, il n'avait jamais d'émotion apparente sur le visage à part quand il parlait de sa copine. Là, son visage s'illuminait et ses yeux exprimaient vraiment quelque chose. De l'Amour. Probablement. Je ne faisais pas le poids, alors je préférais autant qu'il arrête d'essayer de m'aider, parce que rien ni personne n'avait le droit de décider de ma vie ou de ma mort à ma place.

J'eus un vertige, et il en profita pour me serrer plus près de lui. Son parfum envahit mes narines, et je me sentis encore plus mal. Mes yeux brûlèrent, signe annonciateur de larmes qui ne couleraient pas.

« _Ne tombe pas maintenant, s'il te plait. »

Pourquoi ? Parce que sinon tu te sentiras coupable ? Mais en quel honneur fais-tu ça si tu ne ressens rien pour les autres ? Est-ce parce que tu ne te supportes pas et veut éviter que les autres deviennent comme toi ? Regarde-moi, j'agis de cette façon depuis bien longtemps. Tu as d'ailleurs tout chamboulé. La meilleure chose que tu pourrais faire serait de me dire clairement si tu ressens quelque chose pour moi. Je suis persuadé que non, pourtant si tu me le dis je pourrais faire mon deuil. Oh, cette phrase est à double sens. Mon deuil, de moi-même.

J'eus à nouveau un rire nerveux en sentant le monde tourner autour de moi. Nos visages passèrent près l'un de l'autre, si bien que nos souffles se mélangèrent. Myungsoo fronça à peine les sourcils.

« _Sungyeol, tu as bu ? »

On voit tout de suite les connaisseurs du yakju… Je levai les yeux au ciel et tentai une fois de plus de m'arracher à cette étreinte forcée qui était en train de me rendre fou.

« _Tu ne tiens pas debout, hors de question que je te lâche. »

Je grognai et me débattit tel un dément, mais il me prit carrément dans ses bras et recommença à monter l'escalier. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire ? Me ramener chez moi ? Je bougeai davantage. J'avais besoin de yakju, pourquoi avait-il débarqué ?

« _Arrête de gigoter ou on va tomber tous les deux. C'est ça que tu veux ? »

Je sentis son regard accusateur sur moi, et ne me calmais pas complètement, au moins pour la forme. Arrivés devant la porte de mon appartement, il me posa doucement au sol et fouilla dans mes poches pour trouver la clé. Sa main effleura ma hanche sans le vouloir, et un élancement me transperça la poitrine. Je sentis mon corps lâcher, et le suppliai d'attendre. Je ne voulais pas, malgré tout, qu'il me voit dans un tel état, pitoyable au possible, et ne faisant rien pour changer ça. Stupide amour qui fait se préoccuper du regard de l'autre…

Mes genoux ne me tinrent plus et je glissai au sol, rattrapé de justesse par les bras de Myungsoo.

« _Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Arrête un peu de faire l'enfant.»

Je fermai les yeux pour ne plus le voir et il ouvrit la porte de chez moi, nous faisant rentrer tous les deux. Il me porta jusqu'au canapé, et me retira ma veste.

« _Où est ta chambre ? Me demanda-t-il. »

Paupières closes, je l'ignorais. C'était puéril, et vu la taille de mon appartement, il ne mettrait pas longtemps à trouver tout seul, mais je n'avais pas envie de l'aider. J'aurais pu utiliser la loi pour le foutre hors de chez moi, cependant je suis certain qu'il aurait trouvé une parade.

Je l'entendis s'éloigner de quelques pas, puis il me reprit dans ses bras pour m'emmener jusqu'à mon lit. D'un œil extérieur, la scène aurait pu paraître romantique. Alors que tout était dans l'apparence et l'illusion. Je me sentis déposé avec douceur sur le matelas moelleux. Myungsoo s'éloigna de nouveau, et revint juste après. J'eus un frisson quand il commença à nettoyer la plaie que j'avais à l'arrière du crâne avec une serviette humide. Il était doux dans ces gestes, et pour cette raison mon cœur hurlait chaque seconde avec plus d'intensité.

« _Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de m'aider, Myungsoo, finis-je par soupirer, souhaitant lui montrer que je ne dormais pas.

_C'est justement parce que tu ne t'aides pas toi-même que je le fais. Je ne vais pas te regarder te détruire sans rien faire. »

Il est stupide ou il le fait exprès ? Je me relevai rapidement malgré les étoiles qui surgissaient de partout et le poussai pour sortir de ma chambre. Je fus surpris d'y parvenir. Je retrouvais ma bouteille de yakju presque vide et fit disparaître ce qu'il en restait dans ma gorge. Ma tête tourna légèrement, mais c'était plus à cause de la chute dans les escaliers.

Quand je me retournai pour jeter la bouteille, je vis Myungsoo, adossé contre le chambranle de la porte, me fixant. Je soutins son regard. Même dans cette situation, je ne pus que penser qu'il était beaucoup plus attirant que d'habitude avec cette lueur énervée dans le regard. Je devais être masochiste, vraiment. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait… Quant à moi je ne voulais pas de lui ici, et pouvoir boire tranquillement.

« _Tu as l'intention de passer la journée ici? Lui demandai-je, d'un ton qui se voulait anodin, malgré l'étrangeté de la situation. »

Il ne quitta pas mon regard, et ses prunelles noires brillèrent de plus belle.

« _Je resterai tant que tu ne comprendras pas.

_Quoi ? »

Il ne répondit rien, ce qui m'énerva. Il était trop énigmatique pour moi, surtout avec la quantité d'alcool que j'avais dans le sang. Qu'espérait-il ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'étais maître de moi-même, et il n'avait pas à prendre des décisions pour moi.

Je lâchai le dossier du canapé, pour rejoindre ma chambre en désespoir de cause. Mon corps ne fut pas de cet avis et une fois de plus il lâcha, me faisant lourdement tomber sur le sol. Je poussai un gémissement, toutes mes autres zones sensibles s'étant réveillées. Ma tête brûlait atrocement, tout comme mon cœur, mais ça j'aurais pu le qualifier de normal. Je sentis le sang se remettre à couler à l'arrière de mon crâne, jusque dans ma nuque. J'en eus un frisson de dégoût. Je relevai les yeux et vit que Myungsoo n'était plus adossé au mur. Où était-il passé ?

* * *

_Voilà ce qui arrive quand on fait n'importe quoi. Hm. Pour les sceptiques que le chute dans l'escalier pourrait contrarier (par son étrangeté, j'en conviens), je tiens à préciser que c'est une combinaison de tranches de vécu personnel... (Oui, je suis un boulet à ce point.)_

_Les péripéties commencent. (Et moi ça m'amuse de relire ça tout en sachant déjà ce qu'ils vont faire après, ahah.) Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous dis à mercredi pour le prochain chapitre! Merci d'avoir lu._


	9. Colère

Désolée pour le retard, je sais que j'étais censée poster hier, mais j'ai quelques problèmes de santé en ce moment.. Bref. Vous avez survécu au suspense du chapitre précédent? Haha, peut-être que Myungsoo est parti... J'aime bien ce chapitre, il se passe plein de choses, avec une nette évolution. Dans quel sens, ça, je ne sais pas. All Mine de One Ok Rock colle bien avec le texte, pour moi. Ou alors Et Cetera, version live. Bonne lecture!

Réponse aux reviews:

KL, :rougis: Il essayait, c'est vrai. C'est pour ça qu'il a peur de Myungsoo aussi, (ce qui explique son comportement dans les chapitres suivants) parce qu'il ne veut pas être plus faible qu'il ne l'est déjà. Aha, il faut bien un peu de suspense de temps en temps ^^ d'ailleurs, ce chapitre finit un peu pareil.. Enfin...

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

J'eus la réponse quand je me sentis soulevé de terre. Il avait de la force, mine de rien, pour réussir à me porter. Un de ses bras passait près de mes cuisses, et une nouvelle déchirure s'opéra en moi, dans ma poitrine. Je retins à grand peine un cri, et me mordit les lèvres férocement. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Myungsoo me déposa sur mon lit, mais j'étais bien incapable de faire quelque chose pour m'enfuir. Je me recroquevillai en position fœtale, la tête cachée dans les bras, et les genoux repliés contre le torse. J'étais condamné à souffrir ici, autant de mes blessures physiques que mentales. Avec toujours cette incompréhension : pourquoi était-il là à mes côtés ?

Je remuai, et ma respiration s'accéléra considérablement. L'air me manquait, j'aspirais de plus en plus fort pourtant rien ne venait. Parallèlement, ma poitrine me faisait toujours aussi mal. J'eus un sourire ironique, malgré mon état. Une crise d'angoisse, c'était bien le moment. Myungsoo m'entoura de ses bras et j'eus un hoquet de surprise. Comme s'il avait deviné. J'aurais voulu résister, mais ma raison ne faisait plus le poids. J'entourai sa taille de mes bras et me blottit contre lui. Tant pis si je continuai à souffrir encore après. Tant pis si j'avais l'impression de perdre mes membres. Tant pis s'il n'était là que par pitié.

Dans ses bras, j'étais bien. La sensation était bien plus douce que l'illusion de bonheur que m'apportait le yakju. Là, c'était réel. Même si ça ne pouvait pas durer des siècles, j'étais presque apaisé. La crise s'éloigna, et je savais qu'elle reviendra à la moindre brèche supplémentaire. Myungsoo caressa paisiblement mon dos, partageant sa chaleur avec moi. Je sentis mes yeux se fermer et je changeai d'étreinte, pour me blottir cette fois dans les bras de Morphée. Juste avant de sombrer, j'étirai mes lèvres craquelées en un léger sourire, sincère.

**xxx**

Je sentais que mon corps s'était réveillé, mais je n'avais pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Et si tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Si j'avais complètement inventé la venue de Myungsoo ici ? C'était tellement absurde, que ça ne me semblait pas réel. Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de raison satisfaisante à son apparition. Dans ma chambre, tout était calme. Je bougeai la tête de l'oreiller, et sentit quelque chose de bizarre. Je remontai ma main pour palper mon crâne et sentit un bandage serré à l'arrière, là où je m'étais blessé. Alors c'était bien la réalité… Avait-il profité de mon sommeil pour me soigner ? L'idée me fit frissonner.

Je me décidai à ouvrir les yeux, et je fus soulagé de ne pas être ébloui. Il avait pris la peine de fermer les rideaux. Tout mon corps me semblait peser une tonne. Je retirai la couverture qui me recouvrai, et vit que je ne portais qu'un tee-shirt et un boxer. Un pansement tacheté de sang entourait mon poing gauche, et j'en avais un autre, plus épais et immaculé, à la cheville. J'espérais être capable de me lever.

L'opération me prit quelques minutes, cependant le résultat importait plus. Je marchai vers la porte en m'appuyant au mur, ne voulant pas non plus tenter le diable. Je trébuchais dans un vêtement et vis en me baissant qu'il s'agissait de mon pantalon. Je le renfilai avec une légère grimace et ouvrit la porte pour aller dans le salon. D'un côté, je voulais que Myungsoo soit encore là, mais d'un autre je lui en voulais de m'aider, parce que je savais très bien que j'allais rechuter après son départ.

Je m'approchai silencieusement et vit une chaussure dépasser du canapé. Mes yeux remontèrent et découvrirent Myungsoo, affalé et endormi. Son tee-shirt avait glissé pendant qu'il dormait, et j'avais vue sur son ventre plat. Je secouai la tête, puis évaluai la situation. Je tenais debout, et ce qui m'empêchait de sortir dormait. Je passai devant lui et avançai vers la porte d'entrée. Je croisai mon reflet dans un miroir et fit la grimace. J'enlevais le bandage qui me donnait un air de pirate et le fourrai dans ma poche. J'arrangeai rapidement mes cheveux et caressai machinalement les piercings métalliques de mon oreille. C'est bon, je pouvais sortir.

Je failli tomber plusieurs fois dans les escaliers, me faire écraser parce que j'oubliais de traverser dans les clous, me tromper d'alcool, me prendre le chou avec une _ahjumma_ qui avait soit disant saisit la dernière bouteille de yakju du rayon avant moi, et cetera. Je réussi tout de même à revenir chez moi avec ce que je voulais. Une grande fatigue s'empara de moi, et je songeai qu'il faudrait que je planque la bouteille, sinon Myungsoo serait bien capable de me la prendre.

La première chose que je remarquai en entrant dans le salon fut qu'il n'y était plus. Tant mieux, il devait être rentré chez lui. Je m'approchai du la cuisine pour ranger la bouteille dans le frigo et tombait face à lui. J'eus un léger sursaut. Il avait dû m'entendre rentrer. Son regard était noir, et il me foudroya.

« _Le médecin est venu pendant que tu dormais, tu sais. »

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit la première chose qu'il me dise. Alors ce n'était pas lui qui m'avait soigné. Je ne savais pas si ça devait me rassurer. Ses yeux dévièrent sur la bouteille que je tenais à la main et son regard s'obscurcit davantage.

« _Tu n'es pas encore remis de la fois précédente et tu songes déjà à recommencer… Reprocha-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

_Tu n'avais qu'à pas m'en priver, je ne serais déjà plus là, et ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde.

_Arrête de dire des bêtises. Ne crois pas que personne ne tient à toi.

_MAIS EST-CE QUE TU CROIS QUE J'EN AI QUELQUE CHOSE À FOUTRE ? ».

Je m'étais mis à hurler, à bout de nerfs. L'homme que j'aimais, le seul être humain pour qui je ressentais quelque chose, se tenait devant moi, à quelques mètres, plus inaccessible que jamais.

Un voile passa dans les yeux de Myungsoo, et je cru avoir rêvé. Pourquoi se mettait-il à avoir des émotions maintenant ? Pourquoi venait-il bouleverser mes résolutions ? J'aurais pu en finir tranquillement, mais j'expérimentais maintenant d'autres types de souffrance. J'avais cru être au fond du trou, et ce n'était que l'aube. On peut toujours tomber plus bas.

Il se rapprocha vivement de moi, si bien que je n'eus pas le temps de réagir. Il saisit mes bras, m'empêchant de bouger. De toute façon, même si je l'avais voulu, j'étais pétrifié par sa présence à quelques centimètres de moi. Il me secoua vaguement une ou deux fois. Je ne parvenais à quitter ses yeux, si expressifs en cet instant.

« _Sungyeol, tu es à bout de nerfs, et je ne suis pas sûr que l'alcool soit une solution. Alors tu vas lâcher cette bouteille, retourner te coucher, et on parlera demain, finit-il par lâcher dans un souffle, la voix pourtant ferme. »

Je ricanai et me défit de son étreinte. La colère nourrissait ma force, et je lui en étais reconnaissant dans ce genre de moment. J'avançai de quelques pas en direction de ma chambre, tout en dévissant le bouchon de la bouteille de yakju que j'avais acheté pas beaucoup plus tôt. Une fois ouverte, j'en bus une longue gorgée tout en soutenant le regard de Myungsoo. L'alcool me brûla la gorge, coula un peu le long de mon menton et irradia mes veines, pourtant ça me soulageait grandement. J'en repris une, puis une autre, sans qu'il n'esquisse un geste. Me testait-il ? On aurait pu croire qu'il attendait que je boive à n'en plus pouvoir pour me ramasser ensuite et faire ce qu'il voulait de moi.

J'eus une autre idée, et je me dirigeai furtivement vers ma chambre, entrai à l'intérieur, refermai la porte, et tournai la clé. J'étais enfermé, il ne pouvait rien contre moi. De plus, si je laissai la clé, toute tentative de crochetage de serrure se solderait par un échec cuisant.

J'entendis des pas de l'autre côté, sans doute venait-il vérifier si la porte était réellement verrouillée. Le savoir dans mon appartement ne m'enchantait guère mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Il allait bien falloir qu'il retourne travailler, un jour. Moi je m'en fichais, ça faisais deux ans que je ne faisais plus de grosses dépenses, alors je pouvais tenir un moment sans salaire.

« _Sungyeol, ne fais pas de bêtises, s'il te plaît.

_Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, Myungsoo. Tu ne veux pas que j'aille mal sinon tu vas culpabiliser. Tu t'inquiètes pour ton propre bien. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me préoccuper des autres.

_Ce n'est pas pour moi que je dis ça, c'est pour toi. Ne te détruis pas comme je l'ai fait. »

Sa supplique me laissa perplexe, et j'avalai encore de l'alcool, à défaut de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

« _L'indifférence fait souffrir à sa manière, Sungyeol. Reprend-toi avant d'en arriver là, poursuivit-il. »

Il devait être adossé à la porte de ma chambre, sa voix n'était qu'à peine étouffée. Un frisson me parcourut le dos. Dans sa voix, régnait une affliction palpable, très comparable à la mienne. Il se maîtrisait bien la plupart du temps, je n'aurais pas pu deviner que cette indifférence cachait justement un mal-être semblable au mien. Je me laissai tomber de mon côté de la porte et m'y collai. Je voulais retrouver la chaleur de ses bras…

« _Comment fais-tu, Myungsoo ? »

J'entendis ma propre voix, brisée, déformée, grotesque. Je ne la reconnu pas. Etais-je à ce point diminué par mes sentiments pour lui ? Il eut un faible rire, que je ne parvins pas à qualifier.

« _Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix, je tiens, c'est tout, soupira-t-il.

_Quel est le but de tenir sans raison? »

Ma question flotta un moment. J'en étais à presque la moitié de ma bouteille. Décidemment… Il toussa pour s'éclaircir la voix.

« _La vie est un cadeau, non ? »

J'eus l'impression qu'il cherchait à me convaincre en même temps que lui. La vie, un cadeau ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Ou alors, un cadeau empoisonné. Telle une rose épineuse qui nous blessait avant qu'on eut pu respirer son parfum entêtant.

« _Malgré tout ça, il y a des moments qui valent la peine d'être vécus, soupira-t-il. »

Il avait parlé à voix basse, et j'eus quelques difficultés à saisir le sens de ses paroles. Des flashs emplirent ma tête quand je compris. La première fois qu'il m'avait pris dans ses bras. Quand je me baladais au bord du fleuve Han les jours de pluie, avant de le rencontrer. Le jour où il m'avait souris. Quand je m'étais senti entier, après mon troisième piercing. Certes, je les comptais sur les doigts d'une main, cependant il avait raison, ces moments étaient chérissables.

« _Le destin… On peut le voir comme un traître, mais il n'est pas totalement contre nous. Et nous devons surtout lutter, pour ne pas le laisser gagner.»

Je ne sus que répondre et me laissai glisser un peu plus contre la paroi. Myungsoo continua à parler.

« _Je comprends ta colère, je le sais, j'ai vécu des choses semblables. »

Il eut un rire triste.

« _Mais quand la douleur vive laisse place à l'indifférence de tout, quand tu ne souffres plus, que rien ne te fais ressentir quoi que ce soit, je t'assure que tu te sens bien plus… Inutile. Et ça ne suffit pas. C'est confus. Tu n'as même plus l'impression d'être, et tu n'as pas le courage d'en finir, parce que l'indifférence te fait espérer que les choses changent. En quelque sorte.»

Il tapa violemment dans la porte, me faisant sursauter. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même.

« _Ne te laisse pas avoir, Sungyeol. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te voir sombrer. Je n'ai pas de raisons valables pour t'exprimer ça, mais les sentiments ont-ils besoin de raisons ? »

Mon cœur sembla imploser à ces simples paroles, et mes yeux brûlèrent avec une intensité surprenante et inconnue jusqu'alors. Les élancements attaquait par vague, je n'allais plus tenir longtemps, surtout que l'alcool courait depuis un moment dans mes veines, il n'allait pas tarder à arriver au cœur de mon organisme.

« _Tu es le premier à me faire éprouver quelque chose depuis des années. Si ça fait surtout mal, ça me rend aussi vivant. J'existe et j'en ai une preuve. Alors non, je ne veux pas te laisser te détruire à ton tour. »

Un nouveau coup, puis le silence. Pesant, lourd. J'avais terriblement envie d'ouvrir cette maudite porte que j'avais été si content de fermer quelques minutes auparavant. Je n'étais pas sûr d'en avoir la force… J'étais toujours prostré en position fœtale, et me relever allait me demander beaucoup d'énergie. Mais je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps de cette façon…

**xx**

_Ahjumma_ : (Littéralement) Tante. (Péjoratif) Désigne une femme d'un certain âge, qui semble non mariée.

* * *

Quelques avis? On se retrouve le week-end prochain pour le chapitre 10 ;)


	10. Chaleur

_Bonsoir! Voici le chapitre 10. J'en profite pour vous remercier de lire cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours. Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, dans le sens où le temps n'avance pas, mais les émotions évoluent. Vous allez voir que Myungsoo a ses propres méthodes pour calmer les crises... Je n'en dis pas plus, et je vous laisse lire. Je vous conseille d'écouter Shine, de Sunggyu. Pourquoi repasser à de la k-pop maintenant? Aucune idée, mais je n'en écoute plus beaucoup en ce moment. Sur ce, bonne lecture._

_Réponse aux reviews:_

_KL, je crois que tu as compris que tu avais ma reconnaissance! Merci encore~_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

A grand peine, je bloquai ma colère qui m'ordonnait de ne pas bouger et étendit le bras pour faire tourner la clé dans la serrure. Celle-ci chuinta, et la porte se déverrouilla. J'étais trop à l'ouest pour me rendre compte que ce son était bizarre venant d'une serrure. J'abaissai ensuite la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. Myungsoo était allongé sur le flanc, un tantinet en retrait derrière la porte. Je le fixai, et me laissai tomber lourdement sur le sol. Mes os protestèrent, à croire qu'ils ne savaient faire que ça. Tous des traîtres…

Approximativement deux mètres nous séparaient, et je tentai de ramper dans sa direction, chose qui était loin d'être aisée. Un pâle sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres et il tendit la main dans ma direction. Mon regard passa de sa main à son visage, puis je fermai les yeux quelques instants. Même allongé, j'avais la tête qui tournait, et je ne voyais plus clair. Quand je pus rouvrir les paupières, Myungsoo me fixait, la main toujours tendue vers moi. J'en ressentis un nouvel élancement.

Je savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Je l'avais compris. Il avait juste besoin de moi. Etait-ce parce qu'à mon image, il refusait d'admettre certains sentiments? Non, ce n'était pas comparable, puisque leur nature n'était déjà pas équivalente. Mais curieusement, malgré toute cette ambiguïté, tous les sous-entendus et les incompréhensions qui régnaient entre nous, pour l'instant ça m'allait.

J'étais le seul à lui permettre de se sentir vivant. Ça m'apportait déjà une certaine fierté, qui compensait celle que je n'avais plus. Et puis, je n'avais plus rien à perdre depuis longtemps; s'il me quittait je n'aurais qu'à en finir. J'étais persuadé d'en trouver la force cette fois, puisque je ne mourrais pas en pensant qu'il était indifférent à ma présence. Je n'aurais certainement pas de regrets, à part celui d'être né, évidemment. J'aurais connu autre chose que la chute constante.

Je tordis mon corps dans tous les sens pour parvenir à saisir sa main. Elle se referma solidement mes doigts. Contrairement à la mienne, elle était brûlante, et il me tira vers lui, avec force mais néanmoins en étant attentif à mes blessures. Aussitôt que je fus près de lui, nos bras s'entremêlèrent et nos corps se collèrent comme si notre mort en dépendait. Avait-il besoin de me sentir près de lui autant que moi ? J'inspirai profondément son odeur et nichai ma tête dans le creux de son cou. L'un de ses bras passa sous mon flanc, me rapprochant le plus près possible de lui. Je sentais son souffle chaud et irrégulier dans ma nuque, mon cœur semblait être sur le point d'imploser. Je n'avais jamais été préparé à ça, à endurer tant de choses d'un coup.

Dans ses bras, à l'abri, entouré par sa chaleur, je baissais peu à peu toutes les barrières que j'avais édifiées jusqu'à ce jour. Je ne savais pas quoi privilégier, entre la peur de ce qui m'attendait, l'apaisement d'être enfin proche de lui et l'extrême lassitude qui s'emparait de moi. J'avais terriblement sommeil, mais jamais je n'avais été si attentif à moi-même.

Ce n'était qu'un bref instant de répit, je ne devais pas l'oublier. Sinon, la chute n'en serait que plus brutale. Bientôt tout serait fini, et la situation redeviendrait telle quelle était avant que je ne tombe dans les escaliers. Je recommencerais à me souler au yakju, attendant la mort. Ça ne devrait pas être trop long, non ? J'étais déjà bien affaibli, au point plus réussir à me lever. Pourtant… Toute cette chaleur… Rien, pas même l'alcool, ne pouvait me l'apporter. Mon cœur n'était jamais aussi apaisé que dans les bras de Myungsoo. Bon, paradoxalement c'est aussi dans ces moments-là que je me sentais le plus mal puisque je savais que ça ne durerait pas éternellement. Pour la première fois, peut-être, j'étais perdu. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, comment agir, dans quel but. Myungsoo bouleversait mes résolutions aussi simplement que s'il s'agissait de fétus de pailles.

Je senti l'une de ses mains se poser sur ma taille, caressant avec douceur l'os saillant à l'aide de son pouce. Ce geste me fit frissonner, et ce n'était pas dû au courant d'air que je sentais sur ma peau nue. Un simple contact avec sa peau… Malgré la chaleur et le bien-être qui me calmaient, je sentais que l'angoisse attendait le meilleur moment pour ressortir. La crise était toute proche, les brûlures dans ma poitrine récidivèrent, ainsi que mes yeux. Les muscles de mes jambes se crispèrent, je voulu dire quelque chose mais les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. Myungsoo continua de flatter ma hanche avec son pouce, sans remarquer mon changement d'attitude. Il fallait à tout prix que je me contrôle. Le poison prenait son temps, allant et venant dans mon corps, puis se retirant, avant d'attaquer plus fort encore. Je subissais ses assauts avec autant de stoïcisme que je le pouvais, pourtant je savais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Je finissais toujours par lui céder, jamais je n'avais réussi à la faire battre en retraite, ce serait-ce que pour quelques secondes. C'était elle qui décidait, je n'étais que son misérable jouet, incapable de se défendre convenablement.

Effectivement, elle attaqua quand j'eus arrêté d'y prêter attention. La sournoise… Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais allongé par terre contre Myungsoo mais l'engourdissement dû à la dureté du sol commençait à se faire sentir. Un éclair me transperça la poitrine, et une boule de chaleur me brûla la gorge. Je me mis à suffoquer, incapable de respirer convenablement. Je croisai le regard de Myungsoo, interdit. Il semblait ne pas comprendre. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur son tee-shirt, et il caressa ma joue, en me conseillant de bien respirer. Devinait-il que je faisais une crise ? En temps normal, ça cessait au bout d'une heure, les brûlures mettant du temps à s'estomper. Avec sa présence à mes côtés serait-ce plus, ou moins long ? Je me le demandais. J'arrivais à être curieux dans un moment pareil.

Je me laissai tomber en arrière, mon dos heurta violemment le sol. Myungsoo bascula lui aussi et se retrouva sur le flanc, collé à moi. Ses bras vinrent de nouveau m'entourer. J'avais envie de crier pour me libérer, hurler pour que ça s'arrête, mais je n'avais même plus l'impression de pouvoir me servir de mes cordes vocales. Je tapai du poing dans le sol, criant silencieusement. Une étincelle noire passa dans le regard de Myungsoo, puis une douleur cuisante me brûla la joue. Je le regardais, hébété. Il avait l'air inquiet.

« _Myung… Soo… »

Je mis du temps à réagir qu'il venait de me gifler. Et encore plus à comprendre que j'avais retrouvé l'usage de la parole. C'était un soulagement, dans un sens, la crise passait, et Myungsoo essayait de m'aider à redevenir moi-même. Si tant est que j'eusse une identité propre.

« _Sungyeol, ça va mieux ? S'enquit-il, visiblement soucieux de savoir si son geste avait eu un effet bénéfique ou non. »

Je hochai la tête faiblement, oui, je me sentais moins mal que quelques minutes auparavant. Soudain mes poings se crispèrent, et mes yeux piquèrent. Je lâchai alors un son étranglé, puis toute une série de cris incompréhensibles qui me déchirèrent la gorge. Myungsoo me serrait la main du plus fort qu'il pouvait. Sans doute avait-il comprit qu'on ne pouvait qu'attendre que ça passe.

Mon cœur battait plus vite que de coutume, et j'avais l'impression désagréable de transpirer au visage. Ma voix se brisait tandis que je continuais de crier. Je ne m'étais jamais laissé aller à ce point, mais c'était rarement aussi violent. J'avais l'impression d'être au centre d'un immense brasier, sans rien pour m'apaiser. La présence de Myungsoo n'était plus suffisante. Il me releva soudain, me prenant par les épaules. Je le regardai, perdu. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais tourner de l'œil à n'importe quel moment. Si c'était le cas au moins je ne souffrirai plus…

Mais Myungsoo n'avait pas l'intention de me regarder partir sans rien faire. Et je le compris quand son visage se rapprocha du mien, nos bouches suffisamment proches pour que nous sentions respectivement le souffle de l'autre. Un autre sentiment monta en moi, bien loin de ce calvaire qui me dévorait. Etait-ce du désir, dû à la proximité de celui qui me faisait perdre la tête ?

Ses lèvres se collèrent soudainement aux miennes, plutôt brutalement, et mon cœur implosa. Une larme coula de mon œil, bien vite suivie par d'autres, à mesure que nos lèvres se mouvaient ensemble. Myungsoo se retrouva assis sur mes cuisses, les mains toujours sur mes épaules, tandis que les miennes étaient crispées sur ses hanches. La chaleur qu'il me procurait m'apaisait, mais n'empêchait pas mes larmes de couler. Ça faisait des années, il fallait bien qu'elles ressortent un jour. L'émotion, j'imagine. Il m'embrassait farouchement, agrippant mes épaules de toutes ses forces, comme pour me donner la force de vaincre la crise. Celle-ci s'éloignait déjà, mais je n'allais pas briser le baiser pour le lui faire remarquer. Je devais être en train de vivre un rêve. Comment tout ceci pouvait-il être réel ?

Myungsoo lui-même m'avait affirmé être en couple avec quelqu'un, alors pourquoi ? Faisait-il cela juste pour m'aider, ou pour ressentir quelque chose ? Je ne savais pas, et au final je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir. Mon rythme cardiaque atteignait des sommets, et je sentais que le sien également. Je devais lui faire de l'effet. Quelque part c'était rassurant.

Ses lèvres se décollèrent posément des miennes, et il me regarda dans les yeux avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Pas de mots, c'était inutile. Je profitai simplement de l'étreinte qu'il m'offrait. Si j'avais pu deviner que la situation deviendrait telle qu'elle était en cet instant…

A son contact, mon corps finit par se calmer tout à fait, et je me laissai aller contre lui, privé de force et presque apaisé. La douleur partait en laissant un grand vide, sa chaleur le comblant en partie. Je ne ressentais pas ça habituellement, je n'avais pas non plus de manque. A part éventuellement de yakju, ce qui était un autre problème.

J'observai attentivement ma pièce à vivre tout en essayant de déterminer si le canapé était plus loin que le lit. Par la faute du hasard ou non, nous devions être pile au milieu, ce qui ne rendait pas la décision facile. J'avais besoin de dormir, et je voulais qu'il reste près de moi. De toute façon, c'est lui qui l'avait cherché à vouloir me sauver, alors maintenant qu'il assume. Pourtant j'hésitai à le faire dormir dans mon lit. C'était bête, j'en étais conscient, mais j'aurais plus de problèmes à reprendre pieds après si nous dormions ensemble dans ma chambre.

Mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls, sous l'effet de l'intense fatigue. J'avais toujours eu besoin de dormir plus que la moyenne, et les évènements de ces dernières heures ne m'avaient pas épargné. Myungsoo s'en aperçut, et dut lire dans mes pensées car il se décolla de moi, me prit dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'au canapé. J'étais toujours accroché à lui, et il s'étendit à mes côtés.

« _Merci… Soufflai-je, à peine perceptiblement.

_Dors Sungyeol, je ne bougerais pas, répondit-il sur le même ton. »

Il eut un faible sourire et déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue avant de fermer les yeux. J'avais l'air d'un amoureux en manque, et ça m'énervait. Mais comment pouvais-je rester énervé alors qu'il dormait à mes côtés, de son plein grès je l'espérais. Même si, au final, peu importe les moyens, c'est la fin qui compte. Je ne tardai pas l'imiter et fermai les paupières à mon tour, fatigué et impatient de savoir si le Myungsoo de mes rêves viendrait me visiter alors que j'avais l'original à mes côtés.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? A mercredi pour la suite!_


	11. Abandon

_Hello ~ J'imagine qu'après avoir lu le 10, vous allez m'en vouloir en lisant celui-ci. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, à chaque fois que ça s'améliore un peu, je casse tout... Enfin non, c'est Myungsoo le coupable... Je ne le trouve pas terrible ce chapitre, mais après tout, il est nécessaire pour faire avancer l'histoire. J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira. A écouter, Love is dead de D'espairsray. Peut-être trop vive, mais de toute façon je doute que vous écoutiez x). Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Quand je rouvris les yeux, je constatai qu'il dormait toujours. J'évitai alors de bouger; il avait l'air si paisible… Le sommeil avait été réparateur pour ma part, je me sentais bien mieux. Il faisait nuit dehors, je pouvais donc supposer qu'il n'allait pas repartir avant le lever du jour. J'avais perdu la notion du temps depuis qu'il était là, mais il y avait forcément quelqu'un qui l'attendait ailleurs non ? Même s'il avait souffert comme pour se séparer des gens, il avait une copine. Je n'osais penser qu'il m'avait menti. Ça aurait été trop beau.

Je repensai au baiser que nous avions échangé avant que le sommeil ne nous emporte. Il m'avait calmé, dénoué la pelote de nerfs qui me serrait le cœur depuis un moment. Etait-ce parce que je l'aimais ? Curieusement, depuis qu'il s'était rapproché, j'avais moins de mal avec cet état de fait. La situation actuelle m'allait bien. Elle n'était pas claire, ce qui n'était pas un problème à proprement parler.

Près de lui je souffrais moins, puisqu'il m'accordait toute son attention. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'exister à ses yeux. Il ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux, et les plongea dans les miens. J'esquissai un pâle sourire, mais ces derniers temps je pouvais les compter sur les doigts d'une main alors je me doutais qu'il ne ferait pas le difficile. C'était déjà ça. J'avais raison, puisqu'il sourit à son tour, venant ensuite taquiner mon nez avec l'une de ses phalanges. Je fronçais le nez et ça le fit rire légèrement. Puis il reprit un air sérieux. C'était apparemment le moment des explications. Je décidai de me lancer le premier, en douceur.

« _Dis Myungsoo, tu es là depuis combien de temps ? »

Il se calla un peu plus contre moi parce qu'il avait glissé pendant notre sommeil et répondit calmement.

« _Ça fait presque quatre jours. Tu as dormi longtemps, tu sais. »

L'information me laissa sans voix. Tant que ça ? Mais il allait s'attirer des ennuis ! Ce que j'essayai ensuite de lui faire comprendre. Ça faisait donc une semaine que je n'étais pas sorti.

« _Et… Tu ne devrais pas aller travailler ?

_Et te laisser seul ? Il suffit de te quitter des yeux cinq minutes et tu fais déjà une connerie. Pas question, expliqua-t-il avec fermeté. »

Je soupirai plutôt bruyamment, pour lui montrer mon mécontentement.

« _Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me protéger, à ce que je sache.

_Non, et je t'ai déjà expliqué pour quelle raison je le faisais quand même.

_Et tu comptes rester ici encore longtemps ? »

C'était à moitié un reproche et à moitié une source d'angoisse. Il m'énervait, j'étais piégé parce que je l'avais rencontré, mais à côté de ça, je le voulais près de moi. Il eut un léger rire, comme s'il se moquait de moi.

« _Je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher aussi rapidement. »

Comment être plus flou qu'avec cette réponse, franchement… Ça ne m'aidait pas beaucoup. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois et tentai de me relever du canapé, et il me retint, me faisant retomber dedans. Il enroula ses jambes aux miennes et s'allongea à moitié sur moi pour contrecarrer mon projet de fuite. Se rendait-il compte à quel point notre position prêtait à confusion ?

A l'évidence, non. Ou alors, le faisait-il exprès ? Il avait dû deviner que c'était grâce à son baiser que je m'étais calmé. Et que donc il comptait pour moi. Et que puisque je rejetais les contacts, sauf le sien, c'était à cause de lui que je souffrais. Il était loin d'être bête, et j'avais cessé de faire attention à mes réactions depuis qu'il était là. S'il n'avait pas compris, ça ne saurait tarder.

Restait à savoir s'il m'avait embrassé pour voir si ça lui faisait quelque chose aussi, ou juste pour me calmer. Ou peut-être les deux, si ça se trouve il n'avait pas réfléchi, agissant sur le coup de l'impulsion. Auquel cas ça devait être le bazar dans sa tête, pareillement que dans la mienne. Mais il avait choisi de rester, après tout.

Tandis que je réfléchissais, la tête penchée sur le côté pour ne pas avoir à le regarder dans les yeux, je le sentis prendre ma main bandée dans la sienne. Il dénoua le bandage, et je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper une plainte. Le sang avait collé la bande à la plaie, et la peau fragilisée n'appréciait pas. Je tournai de nouveau le regard pour voir l'état de ma main. Le sang avait recommencé à couler tout doucement. J'avais deux coupures qui semblaient assez profondes sur le dessus, et quelques égratignures douloureuses sur la paume. Tout ça à cause d'un verre, et ce n'était même pas fait exprès en plus.

« _Ça te fait toujours mal ?

_Non, mentis-je sans éprouver la moindre culpabilité.

_Ça s'est réinfecté. Tu as de quoi nettoyer ? »

J'essayai de me remémorer l'état de mon 'armoire à pharmacie' et secouai finalement la tête.

« _Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, on aurait déjà dû le soigner avant. Il va falloir que j'aille chercher du désinfectant en ville. »

A ce moment, son regard pourtant si inexpressif d'habitude indiquait clairement que l'idée de me laisser seul le répugnait. C'est vrai, je pouvais faire une multitude de conneries.

« _Et ta tête ? Poursuivit-il.»

Je haussais les épaules. J'avais beau me souvenir que je m'étais cogné à cet endroit-là, je n'avais rien ressenti depuis quelques temps. Mais il était possible que le fait d'être pratiquement tout le temps alcoolisé atténuait les perceptions de ce genre. Il palpa l'arrière de mon crâne, et ses doigts rencontrèrent une croute.

« _Ça devrait cicatriser tout seul, ça ne saigne plus. »

Merci, pour ça j'aurais pu le comprendre moi-même, je ne suis pas débile à ce point-là. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir, et une vague de ressentiments. Le manque… Je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à perdre le contrôle, et dans ces cas-là je m'énervai très facilement. Jusque-là il avait toujours réussi à en venir à bout, cependant je n'avais pas envie de tenter le diable. Et puis déjà que je l'aimais, si en plus je devenais complètement dépendant de lui, je n'avais plus qu'à mourir. Il valait donc mieux qu'il parte chercher ce qu'il voulait à la pharmacie, en espérant qu'il mette suffisamment de temps à trouver pour que je puisse me calmer. La solution était lâche, mais je n'avais qu'à boire pour que ça cesse. Il ne le saurait pas forcément, si j'arrivais à ne pas finir la bouteille.

Je me redressai, lui faisant comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il bouge aussi. Pour une fois, il accepta ma demande muette et descendit du canapé.

« _Je vais aller chercher du désinfectant, Sungyeol. J'en ai pour une vingtaine de minutes, profite-en pour te reposer, d'accord ?

_Hm.

_Et pas de bêtises.

_Hm. »

Son regard noir avait plus d'impact que n'importe quelle parole et il devait le savoir. Il m'en lança un avant de sortir de l'appartement. Je comptai jusqu'à vingt, histoire d'être sûr qu'il n'allait pas revenir parce qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. J'avais déjà la tête qui tournait et la gorge sèche, ainsi qu'une furieuse envie de dégommer le mur à coup de poings. Je bloquais ceux-ci dans mes poches et me relevai rapidement du canapé pour me rendre dans la chambre ou j'avais abandonné la bouteille de yakju. En passant, je remarquai qu'il était seize heures. J'eus un rire ironique en songeant qu'il me restait trois heures de travail.

Avidement, mes doigts débouchèrent la bouteille et j'approchai le goulot de celle-ci de mes lèvres sèches. En passant dans ma gorge, l'alcool me brûla, puis au bout de quelques minutes, l'effet de manque se mit à se dissiper. L'effet était rapide – sans doute grâce au degré d'alcool – et c'est aussi ce qui me plaisait dans le yakju, en plus de son goût.

Je poussai un soupir de satisfaction et laissai retomber la bouteille désormais vide sur le sol. J'avais les entrailles en feu, mais qu'importe ? J'allais devoir retourner dans le salon. Espérer être éveillé quand il reviendrait était inutile car vu ce que je venais de boire, ça relevai plutôt du miracle. Et si je me couchais sinon ? Il m'avait demandé de me reposer, après tout. Oui, j'allais faire ça. J'envoyai valser la bouteille qui roula à l'autre bout de la pièce et me hissai sur le lit avant de m'enrouler dans le drap. Je manquais cruellement de sommeil, et les sautes d'humeurs que je connaissais me fatiguaient. Je baillai et fermai les yeux. Je ne tardai pas à basculer.

**xxx**

C'était le calme complet quand je quittai le sommeil, pour ne pas changer de d'habitude. Mais ce calme-là avait quelque chose de différent. Je me relevai à grand peine du lit et vit que la nuit était tombée entre temps. Il devait donc être passé vingt-deux heures. Myungsoo devait être rentré, et dormir dans le salon. En pensant à ça, je me rendis compte que j'avais aisément accepté sa présence ici, au final. Ça me paraissait normal qu'il soit chez moi pendant la nuit. J'allais devenir fou, si je le n'étais pas déjà.

Je sortis de ma chambre avec prudence, sachant que l'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité et que je n'avais pas envie de m'étaler par terre une énième fois. Je parvins sans encombre au canapé et constatai qu'il était vide. Pas trace de Myungsoo. J'allumai la lumière et vis que rien n'avait changé dans la pièce. La porte était toujours déverrouillée, et s'il avait été à l'intérieur il aurait refermé à clé en rentrant. Mu par une intuition, je sortis sur le palier. Mais aucun message n'ornait ma porte. Je savais que je n'avais pas à me sentir déçu, c'était à prévoir après tout, cependant le constater faisait mal. Après avoir été près de moi pendant quelques jours, avoir dit qu'il ne m'abandonnerait pas, son absence créait un réel vide. Je dépendais de lui, c'était inévitable. J'avais besoin qu'il soit là, davantage maintenant qu'il m'avait embrassé.

Je rentrai dans l'appartement et jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure. Il était presque minuit. Qu'avait-il fait après être parti de chez moi ? En avait-il profité pour fuir ? Avait-il eu un problème ? La seule question étant de savoir si c'était intentionnel ou non. Je décidai de sortir, l'air frais me ferait du bien. Les effets de l'alcool s'étaient dissipés, j'avais juste une légère migraine, ainsi qu'un point au cœur. J'aurais pu dire que ça allait remarquablement bien par rapport à ces derniers jours. Et c'était bizarre, vu la situation actuelle. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Quelque chose d'autre que moi, bien sûr, ça j'étais déjà au courant.

J'étais juste habillé d'un marcel et d'un jean, mais je sortis comme ça, après avoir enfilé une paire de chaussures au hasard. Je refermai la porte à clé et sortit de mon immeuble. Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas mis les pieds hors de chez moi. L'air frais me fit frissonner, et je décidai que ça n'avait pas d'importance et marchai d'un pas nonchalant vers les bords du fleuve. L'eau noire s'écoulait rapidement, emportant sur son passage branchages et feuilles d'arbres. Je pris mon élan et montai sur la bordure pierreuse avant de m'assoir dessus. L'eau était juste en dessous de moi. Un mouvement de travers et je finissais dedans. Et on avait beau être en juin, je doutais que sa température soit supportable sur le long terme. Etre ainsi confronté en quelque sorte à une possibilité d'en finir m'apaisa. Je regardai l'eau noire faire des bouillons par endroits. J'étais seul dans le coin, et qui aurait prêté attention au fou penché au bord de l'eau ?

La lumière des lampadaires se reflétait un peu, et je m'allongeai sur la surface froide, sans quitter le liquide des yeux. C'était la solution, alors pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à me décider ? Ce serait sûrement rapide, si je me laissais faire par le courant. Je pense qu'au fond de moi je gardais espoir, par la faute de Myungsoo. Il m'avait fait redécouvrir tant de choses, en peu de temps. Même m'énerver contre lui, j'avais apprécié. Parce que malgré ma colère il était resté pour s'occuper de moi. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux… En finir, qu'il soit à mes côtés, le repousser, l'embrasser, sauter, voir ses petits sourires satisfaits et ses regards noirs… Tout à la fois, à coup sûr. Trop de choses à suivre pour un esprit peu habitué à des sensations agréables. Il se bat en duel avec le désir, maintenant. Le désir de vivre, et le désir charnel.

Je tournai la tête pour regarder la rue sombre, et je n'y vis personne. J'avais cru saisir un mouvement. Bizarre… Je me reconcentrai sur la berge. J'avais vaguement froid et je m'efforçais de ne pas y prêter attention. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même dans un geste instinctif, pour récupérer un tant soit peu de chaleur. Chose qui dû fonctionner car le sommeil me rattrapa et je me blottis dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_Vous voyez, j'crois que je fais une allergie au bonheur. Je ne peux pas les laisser tranquille, pas encore. Et peut-être pas... du tout. Je verrais bien dans les prochains jours, j'ai pondu une scène... niaise à souhait hier, aha. N'hésitez pas à laisser des review, que je sache au moins si ça vous plait..._


	12. Ultimatum

_Si je n'avais pas eu le titre de cette fiction avant l'idée, elle aurait pu s'appeler "Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué?", aha. Il faut absolument que j'écrive cette semaine, je suis en train de prendre du retard.. Le chap. 24 veut pas s'écrire. Je n'aurais pas internet, du coup moins de tentations, mais j'ai une dissert de philo, aussi. Sur les rapports naturels/culturels à la mort. Bref. Je vous conseille d'écouter Le tunnel d'or d'Aaron. C'est une chanson magnifique, je trouve. (Imaginez que c'est Myungsoo qui dit "Je t'aime trop fort ça te dérange, mon ange"... :3)_

_Réponse aux reviews:_

_KL; le 10 était très axé sur les ressentis de Sungyeol, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu :3 Aha, tu trouves? D'un autre côté j'écris tout le temps, parce que je suis inspirée pour cette fic. C'est la première fois que j'écris autant, aussi rapidement. Elle fait déjà presque 50.000 mots, j'en reviens pas. _

_En fait, c'est la dimension que je veux donner à tous mes écrits, la recherche dans les caractères des personnages. A tel point que je me perd un peu, Sungyeol à tendance à m'échapper pour faire sa vie x) _

_C'est vrai, on peut l'imaginer comme ça. C'est beau. Mauvais, certes, c'est quand même un moment noir pour lui._

_(HS : Je te voue une reconnaissance d'autant plus grande que j'ai remarqué que c'était toi qui m'avait écrit mon premier commentaire pour Violin, mon OS Ontae. :me met à genoux: Merci, sincèrement!)_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Je me réveillai étourdi, et le corps passablement en miettes. J'eus du mal à ouvrir les yeux à cause de la luminosité. Ah, il faisait jour. J'avais passé un paquet d'heures dehors. Il faisait presque tiède, et c'était agréable. Mes bras et mes doigts étaient glacés, tout engourdis. Je les frottai sur mon jean pour faire circuler le sang. Je levai les yeux et vit que j'étais affalé sur le sol en terre battue. J'étais tombé de mon perchoir en dormant, ce qui expliquait les sortes de courbatures de mes membres.

Comme d'habitude, aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Il y avait plus de monde que quand j'étais arrivé, et la plupart des gens me regardaient de travers. Les ignorant, je me remis debout en grimaçant. Quelle idée de s'endormir en hauteur aussi… J'étais un boulet, parfois.

Péniblement, je repris le chemin de mon appartement, n'ayant qu'une envie : me recoucher aussitôt rentré. Arrivé en haut des marches, j'allais sortir ma clé de ma poche quand je vis Myungsoo assis par terre à côté de la porte, semblant endormi. Je devais avoir fait quelque chose d'horrible au ciel pour mériter ça…

Tout doucement, je déverrouillais la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible, mais au moment où j'allais rentrer, une main m'attrapa la cheville et m'en empêcha. Quelques secondes après, Myungsoo était debout à côté de moi. Je soupirais et rentrai en l'ignorant complètement puisqu'il m'avait lâché. Il me suivit et referma derrière lui. J'éternuai brusquement au contact de la chaleur, après avoir passé la nuit dehors. J'enlevai rapidement mes chaussures et partit m'affaler dans mon lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, maintenant ? Et depuis combien de temps attendait-il devant chez moi ?

J'avais trop la flemme pour lui poser ces questions moi-même, et tel que je le connaissais il n'allait pas tarder à me rejoindre pour qu'on parle. Je m'enroulai de nouveau dans les draps, cherchant une position confortable pour m'endormir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entra dans la chambre, et vint s'allonger à mes côtés, le regard plongé dans le mien. Gagné, même si j'aurais préféré me tromper. Je fermai les yeux et me retournai pour me retrouver dos à lui. Il soupira, et une main s'infiltra sous mon tee-shirt pour caresser ma colonne vertébrale. Ce simple toucher suffit à me donner la chair de poule, et il s'en aperçut car la main remonta vaguement plus haut, continuant d'effleurer ma peau, presque tendrement. Je me blottis dans la couverture, l'ignorant complètement. Il se lassa rapidement de mon manque de réaction et se colla à moi. Serait-il devenu accroc ? C'était possible, dans ce cas à quoi ? A ma chaleur ? Mon corps ? La douleur que je lui permettais de ressentir ? A moins que celle-ci n'ait ouvert la porte à d'autres choses. Je refusai pourtant de croire à un sentiment partagé entre nous. Nous profitions simplement des avantages de la présence de l'autre, sans réellement en avoir parlé.

J'aurais bien aimé lui demander depuis combien de temps il attendait devant ma porte, et pourquoi il n'était pas revenu avant minuit, puisque c'est à cette heure-ci que moi j'étais sorti. Mais je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir envie d'entendre certaines réponses. Je préférais m'accorder le bénéfice du doute, finalement. Comme d'habitude, il coupa mes réflexions en parlant le premier.

« _J'ai eu peur, quand je suis revenu et que c'était fermé. »

Je haussai simplement les épaules, ce qu'il sentit puisqu'il était toujours collé à mon dos. Je résistai à l'envie de me retourner pour me blottir dans ses bras, contre son torse. Je laissai passer le temps. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus faible et je compris qu'il était en train de s'endormir. J'en soupirai presque de soulagement. Il suffisait d'attendre un petit peu. La pression sur mon dos augmenta, et j'essayai de me dégager sans le réveiller. Je le recouvris avec la couverture, s'il tombait malade j'allais devoir m'occuper de lui. Et même si la perspective de ne plus l'avoir dans les jambes pendant quelques jours m'arrangeait, je ne pouvais pas lui souhaiter d'attraper un virus.

Je sortis ensuite de la pièce, et refermai silencieusement la porte derrière moi. Il fallait que je trouve une solution pendant qu'il dormait. Je n'en pouvais plus d'hésiter entre me laisser avec lui, ou garder mes distances. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il était juste là pour lui, pour s'assurer que je restais en vie. Dans son propre intérêt.

Je contemplai l'état déplorable de mon salon, et songeai qu'il faudrait que je range. Une casserole, des vêtements, ainsi qu'une bouteille de yakju vide traînaient par terre, et l'évier était rempli de vaisselle sale. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas pu être libre de faire ce que je voulais ?

C'est en ramassant les vêtements éparpillés que j'eus une idée. Certes, elle était bancale – comme toutes celles que j'avais pu avoir ces derniers temps – mais au point où j'en étais, ça n'avait plus autant d'importance. Et il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose. J'avais déjà essayé de le repousser, au début, et ça n'avait pas donné grand-chose étant donné que je n'étais pas convaincu de l'utilité de ce que je faisais. Je voulais qu'il parte, et aussi qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Il fallait que j'écrase la tentation, et que je parvienne à le repousser pour de bon. Etait-ce la meilleure solution? Je ne savais pas. Mais je n'en pouvais plus de manquer d'air à chaque fois que mon regard croisait par mégarde le sien. Ou quand il s'attardait un peu trop longtemps sur ses – magnifiques – lèvres. C'était une véritable torture.

Je préférais à la rigueur quand je souffrais seul ici, au moins je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. Enfin, pas trop. J'étais lucide, je savais qu'il ne se passerait rien entre nous. Nous n'avions jamais été particulièrement proches, et de plus, il avait une petite-amie, qu'il aimait. Depuis qu'il est là, j'ai l'impression que mon addiction a empirée. C'est pire qu'une drogue. Effet similaire. Dans ses bras je me sens vraiment bien, et après, c'est le carnage. Le manque est là aussi, bien violent.

Je laissai retomber la pile de vêtements sales que je venais de ramasser et la suivis bien rapidement au sol. Qui était toujours aussi raide, au grand bonheur de mon squelette. J'eus pourtant un sourire et me mordit les lèvres. J'étais tellement sur les nerfs que je crois que j'aurais pu avoir un rire nerveux. Pitoyable, de nouveau. A croire que je le faisais exprès.

Je me relevai avec difficulté au bout d'un moment, et récupérai ce que j'avais lâché. Puis je me rendis compte que pour pouvoir aller dans la salle de bain, il fallait que je passe dans ma chambre, où accessoirement Myungsoo était en train de dormir. Lâchement, j'abandonnai les vêtements devant la porte. Tant pis, je ferais la lessive plus tard.

Je fis donc la vaisselle, et je ne sais comment, réussis à casser un autre verre. C'était à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas de mauvaise qualité, ou si j'étais réellement maudit. Comme par hasard, quand je voulus récupérer les morceaux, l'un d'eux m'entailla la paume de la main droite, et l'eau du bac prit une couleur rosée. Je soupirai, et m'aperçut que j'avais aussi oublié de retirer mon bandage avant de plonger mes mains dans l'eau. Résultat, il était complètement trempé. Je le jetai en même temps que les débris de verre. Les cicatrices des précédentes coupures étaient nettes, et d'un ton violet assez étrange. Ça devait être à cause de la température peu élevée. Et parce que je ne m'étais pas changé depuis que j'étais rentré, et donc que j'étais toujours à bras nus.

Après avoir réussis à rétablir l'ordre dans la pièce, je me laissai tomber dans le canapé et m'enroulai aussitôt dans la couverture qu'on avait oubliée la dernière fois qu'on y avait dormi. Elle avait l'odeur de Myungsoo. A moins que ce ne soit le fruit de mon imagination débordante... Je plongeai mon visage dans le tissu, et me blotti de façon à ce que l'air ne puisse plus entrer en contact avec ma peau. Je m'endormi très rapidement, épuisé, pour ne pas changer.

**xxx**

Mon repos fut cependant assez agité. Je ne savais jamais vraiment si j'étais réveillé ou endormi, car j'étais assailli par des images tout le temps. Je me sentais mal, sans savoir précisément pourquoi, car les visions n'avaient rien de concret, sinon de reconnaissable. Mon estomac se tordait dans tous les sens, furieux de ne rien avoir reçu depuis quelques jours. Dans les dernières visions, Myungsoo me poursuivait, mais calmement. Il ne me lâchait pas, et finissait toujours par me rattraper, qu'importe la vitesse à laquelle je courrais. C'était épuisant, autant physiquement que moralement.

Je supposai qu'il dormait encore dans mon lit. Il faudrait que je pense à changer les draps une fois qu'il serait parti, si ça se trouve c'est à cause de ça que j'avais fait des cauchemars. Même si à vrai dire j'avais plusieurs autres raisons d'en faire.

J'avais décidé de me rendormir quand j'entendis du bruit. Myungsoo sortait de ma chambre, et visiblement il venait à peine de se réveiller. Je détournai le regard d'un air naturel, du moins je l'espérais. J'allais souffrir de le repousser, pourtant ça irait mieux après, non ?

Il s'approcha effectivement de moi, et s'installa sur le canapé. J'abandonnai la couverture et partis dans la salle de bain avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre ce que je faisais. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie qu'il me tienne tête dès le matin. Ou quelque heure que ce soit. Je profitai de l'eau chaude un bon moment, et quand je sortis de la cabine de douche, ma peau était rouge vif. Ah, j'avais peut-être un peu abusé sur la température… Mais il n'y a rien de mieux pour se remettre d'aplomb. Et j'en avais bien besoin. Je vérifiais que la porte de ma chambre était bien fermée et sortis de la salle de bain pour aller m'habiller dans la chambre. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir, je n'avais pas spécialement envie que Myungsoo débarque pendant que je me baladais à moitié à poil.

Je renfilai un boxer, un jean ainsi qu'un marcel noir. Décidément… J'entrouvris la porte de ma chambre, récupérai la pile de fringues, et retournai dans la salle de bain pour les mettre dans la machine à laver. Je pianotai les boutons au hasard et le cycle démarra. Rassuré quant à l'avenir de mes vêtements, je sortis de la pièce, et retournai dans le salon. Myungsoo était toujours dans le canapé et me suivit des yeux quand je m'approchai de lui. Son regard était indéchiffrable, et il n'avait pas d'expression particulière. Ce serait moins difficile que s'il avait souri…

« _Je vais bien Myungsoo, tu peux rentrer chez toi, lançais-je avec toute la conviction possible. »

Il me regarda, et une étincelle passa dans son regard. Il avait raison, je parvenais à le faire réagir. Probablement ressentait-il autre chose que des tourments? Non, si tant est que ce soit le cas je ne devais pas penser à ça maintenant.

« _Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme. »

Oh. C'est un coup bas. Je n'avais pas prévu ça…

« _Tu t'es de nouveau blessé. Et si tu ne manges pas bientôt, ton corps va vraiment lâcher, poursuivit-il sur le même ton. »

Merde ce mec a installé des caméras dans mon propre appartement ou quoi? Comment il a pu savoir que je m'étais coupé ? A la limite pour le manque de nourriture il pouvait le deviner, mais ça… _Aish_, je sens que je vais m'énerver. La colère monte toute seule.

« _De toute façon ça ne te regarde pas. Et si tu ne pars pas, c'est moi qui irais ailleurs. »

Il eut un faible sourire. Doutait-il de ce que je disais ? Ça avait le don de me mettre hors de moi.

« _Et où iras-tu ?

_Ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant. »

Après tout, si je déménageais il ne pourrait pas me suivre. Et tant pis pour cet appartement, je pourrais toujours en trouver un autre avec vue sur le fleuve. S'il fallait en arriver là pour qu'il abandonne, je le ferais. Il eut un léger sourire, assez décalé par rapport à notre conversation.

« _Tu as besoin de moi, et j'ai besoin de toi. Tu crois qu'en partant seul tu réussiras à surmonter les obstacles ?

_Avant de te rencontrer je n'avais pas de problèmes. Et c'est parce que tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi que je vais être obligé de partir. »

Myungsoo ne répondit rien, cette fois. Mon cœur se serra, je n'avais pas envie de le blesser mais il s'avérait têtu. Je m'efforçai de garder un visage indifférent.

« _Alors tu choisis. Tu rentres chez toi, où c'est moi qui m'en vais. »

**xx**

_Aish : (_Familier_) _Mince, zut.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, certes je laisse un peu de suspense pour la suite (dimanche prochain) mais c'est bon, parfois. Non? _

_Sungyeol ne sait plus quoi faire, le pauvre. Et Myungsoo qui le rend chaque seconde un peu plus dépendant de lui... Ça ne pouvait que mal finir. Enfin, si ça peut vous rassurez, pensez que la fic devrait se terminer entre 26 et 30 chapitres._

_A la semaine proch'_


	13. Sang

_Voici la suite ~ Vous pourrez vraiment dire que j'aime les faire souffrir, là on atteint des limites. J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, sinon. Il expose des faits, pour une fois ça bouge, mais à côté de ça, il reste beaucoup d'incompréhensions, et de trucs un peu délirants. Ne me tuez pas à la fin, s'il vous plait.. ;; Je vous conseille vraiment d'écouter Faint de Linkin Park pour l'ambiance._

_Réponse aux reviews:_

_KL, oh, c'est rassurant ça alors. Merci :) Même au chapitre 24 je cherche encore à le cerner... Les réponses arriveront, mais pas tout de suite... Merci c'est gentil :3_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Sur ces mots, je tournai les talons et rentrai dans ma chambre. Je verrouillai la porte derrière moi, et soupirai. Tout ça à cause d'un mec, finalement je n'étais pas plus fort qu'un autre. A quoi avaient servi toutes ces années d'entraînement et de fuite constante des liens sociaux ? Presque inutiles, finalement. Je n'aurais pas dû céder, et vouloir me rapprocher de lui en me disant que ce ne serait pas compliqué de m'en défaire. Je suis tombé dedans la tête la première.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais pu dire, ce n'était pas le fait de le rencontrer qui m'avait apporté des problèmes, mais ma gestion des situations et des sentiments. Au début, il ne m'attirait pas du tout, même physiquement. J'avais toujours su gérer les relations jusque-là, mais à croire qu'il fallait que ça cesse. Raison de plus pour me reprendre maintenant, et ne pas le laisser gagner.

J'espérais qu'il allait comprendre et rentrer chez lui, cependant objectivement je n'y croyais pas, c'est pour ça que j'avais menacé de partir. Je savais que ça le ferait réagir, puisqu'il avait besoin de moi. Je haussai les épaules et me couchai dans le lit, bien décidé à attendre qu'il parte.

Plus tard dans la journée – ça devait bien faire quatre heures que je me retournais dans tous les sens sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil – je me relevai du matelas et tournai le verrou de la porte de la chambre pour aller dans le salon. Je m'étonnai pas plus de voir qu'il faisait presque noir dehors que de voir Myungsoo endormi dans le canapé. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas…

Sans faire de bruit, je sortis avec mes clés et de l'argent, refermant la porte de sortie. Dans la rue, la température était douce, ça avait dû être une journée ensoleillée. La dernière fois que j'avais regardé la date, on était en juin. Et ça faisait déjà un moment que je n'allais plus travailler… D'ailleurs, il faudrait que j'aille régler ça dès que possible, au cas où je devrais partir rapidement. Je me dirigeai vers la boutique ou j'achetais habituellement mon yakju, et ressorti avec une nouvelle bouteille. Je retournai ensuite m'assoir au bord du fleuve, là où j'avais passé la nuit quelques temps plus tôt. J'espérais que l'eau parviendrait à m'apaiser, histoire que je puisse dormir un petit peu. Mais dans le pire des cas, ma boisson m'y aiderait.

L'endroit était désert, sans même un autre type pommé ou un chat errant. Ça m'arrangeait bien. Je montai sur la margelle de pierre, m'assis en tailleur et ouvrit la bouteille. Je bus posément, elle durerait plus longtemps... L'alcool réveilla ma faim, et embrouilla mes sens. Je m'endormis peu de temps après, en contemplant les remous de l'eau sombre.

**xxx**

Quelques jours passèrent de cette façon. Je rentrais chez moi uniquement pour me laver et prendre des fringues propres. Je croisais Myungsoo – endormi ou réveillé – et dans tous les cas je ne lui laissais pas le temps de parler. Le reste du temps je buvais au bord du fleuve, sans rien faire d'autre. Que pouvais-je faire, de toute façon ? Mon esprit et mon cœur étaient anesthésiés par le froid, la faim et l'alcool. Je ne ressentais plus grand-chose, et je me laissais complètement aller.

Un soir, je rentrai à l'appartement en ayant légèrement trop bu. La douleur était revenue soudainement, me surprenant et me transperçant le cœur rigoureusement comme l'aurait fait une arme tranchante. Je m'étais blessé le poing en m'acharnant contre le muret de pierre où je passais mes journées, et la peau s'était arrachée. Cette brûlure me rattachait faiblement à la réalité, m'empêchant de partir ailleurs. Je réussis à remonter jusqu'à chez moi, et à entrer dans l'appartement. Myungsoo faisait les cent pas dans le salon, un air sombre sur le visage. Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, ça donnait des frissons. Je voulus détourner mon attention mais j'en fus incapable. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur lui.

Je me repris une nouvelle vague, et mon ventre se tordit. Je me mordis les lèvres, exhortant mentalement mon corps à bouger pour aller dans ma chambre. Je ne devais pas rester ici.

« _Sungyeol, ça suffit maintenant.

_Tu… Tu as raison… Rentre chez toi, réussis-je à répondre, vacillant sur mes jambes. »

Je vis dans son regard que ce n'était pas la réaction qu'il attendait. Je n'allais pas me laisser attendrir aussi docilement... Il croyait qu'il avait tous les pouvoirs sur moi ? J'étais peut-être amoureux, mais pas tout à fait stupide.

Je parti vers ma chambre d'un pas peu assuré, et il saisit mon bras, probablement dans l'optique de me faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec moi. Contrairement aux autres fois, je parvins à me dégager d'un geste brusque, et le laissais en plan pour aller me mettre à l'abri. Mon cœur palpitait douloureusement, et mon esprit embrumé par le yakju laissait présager une future migraine, ainsi qu'une nuit agitée. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre pourquoi j'essayais de m'accrocher, désespérément. Que me restait-il ? Mon cœur, ma fierté, même mes souvenirs agréables, tout ça était en miettes. Je n'avais plus rien, si ce n'est cette attraction qui allait finir par me consumer. Il était temps; temps de mettre fin à toutes ces souffrances inutiles, pour moi et pour lui.

Je me rendis dans la salle de bain, et ouvris le placard à pharmacie. Le rasoir qui s'y trouvait n'avait plus de lames; je les avais rangées ailleurs je ne sais plus pour quelle raison. Et ça ne me revenais que maintenant. Je repris la chaîne en argent qui n'avait pas non plus grand-chose à faire à cet endroit et la passai autour de mon cou. Lourde et froide, elle me donna la chair de poule. Paradoxalement, c'était apaisant. Des souvenirs affluaient en masse avec elle. J'avais cessé de la mettre quand j'étais arrivé ici, alors que je l'avais porté non-stop dans la période entre le premier et le troisième piercing.

J'ouvris un tiroir sous le lavabo, et en tirai une lame neuve. Je la serrai dans ma paume déjà abîmée par la collision avec le muret de pierre et retournai dans la chambre. J'ouvris la fenêtre, et eu un sourire en sentant une bourrasque de vent. Il y aurait de l'orage cette nuit, le bon moment pour en finir avec cette pénible existence. Dans ma main, la lame s'était réchauffée, et me brûlait la peau. Ça devait être autant physique que psychologique. Je ne pouvais plus reculer, il fallait que je le fasse. Je m'étais laissé envouter, mais ses raisons de vivre ne me persuadaient plus. Il n'y avait plus rien.

Combien de temps à regarder son sang couler avant de perdre connaissance ? J'espérais que ce serait rapide. Si j'avais eu plus de temps, j'aurais trouvé autre chose. C'était aussi prendre le risque de recroiser Myungsoo. Et de céder une nouvelle fois. Il est possible qu'en mourant de cette façon, j'espérais retrouver au moins un minimum ma fierté perdue… C'était bien probable.

Je m'adossai à la fenêtre, le vent chatouilla ma nuque. J'ouvris mon poing, et récupérai la lame dans l'autre. Je l'approchai de mon coude, et, verrouillant mon esprit, entaillai une première fois la chair. J'en ressentis le déchirement dans tout mon corps, mais c'était le prix à payer pour en finir. J'attendis quelques instants, la lame en suspens au-dessus de la coupure. Un fin filet de sang tiède coulait désormais le long de mon bras. Puis je réitérai, encore, et encore, enfonçant chaque fois la lame plus profondément. Mon cœur menaçait d'exploser, ma respiration était haletante. La douleur physique prenait le pas sur la douleur morale, et ça me fit sourire faiblement. Celle-là était normale. La lame tomba sur le plancher, ma main n'ayant plus assez de force pour la tenir.

Je contemplai le ciel, attendant la délivrance. Mon corps glissa doucement au sol, et j'étais assez conscient pour le sentir. J'attendis, peut-être quelques secondes, quelques minutes, ou même plus. Comment aurais-je pus avoir la notion du temps dans un moment pareil ?

Mes yeux se fermèrent sans que je m'en rende compte sur le moment, mon cœur battait furieusement et j'avais l'impression de le sentir jusque dans mes tempes. Malgré la vitesse, c'était un rythme régulier, et j'essayais de compter le nombre de pulsations. Les dernières… Soit tranquille, cœur inutile. Tu seras bientôt délivré de tes fonctions. Le vent nocturne me berçait, je sentais mon énergie fuir par les plaies que je m'étais infligées; ce sont les dernières sensations que j'éprouvais.

**xxx**

Qu'avais-je un jour dis à propos de la mort ? Ah oui, que si c'était pour que ce soit un remake de la vie mais version enfer ou paradis, mieux valait rester vivant. Et bien jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'avais raison. Je constatai l'absence étrange et totale de sensations. Rien, si ce n'est une sorte de vide glacial, comme si le vent que j'avais senti en mourant soufflait maintenant dans ma poitrine.

C'est tout ce que je pouvais constater étant donné que j'avais les yeux fermés. Je ne ressentais pas le poids de mon corps. Etais-je juste une âme, séparée de son enveloppe charnelle ? La perspective était tout de même alléchante.

Je parvenais toujours à réfléchir, et ça par contre, ce n'était pas un cadeau. J'avais espéré être tranquille, mais il fallait encore que je me pourrisse la mort. Aish. Je sentais que c'est mal barré. Et je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un moyen pour fuir… Mon état actuel. Avait-il un nom ? Mort ne semblait plus me convenir puisque pour l'instant j'avais toujours accès à mon cerveau, donc mon âme, même si je n'avais plus l'air d'être rattaché physiquement à quelque chose.

L'Après-vie? Basique, quoique fidèle à ce que c'était. Curieusement, c'était sûrement la première fois de mon existence que je ne ressentais pas la fatigue. Repos serait mieux qu'Après, dans ce cas ? Je sentais que ça allait finir par m'énerver et je renonçai – pour le moment – à trouver un nom.

J'eus l'impression d'entendre quelque chose, et je n'en saisis pas le sens. Y-avait-il d'autres personnes – ou âmes – dans cet endroit, si tant est que s'en soit un? Visiblement, on ne parlait pas la même langue. Ça risquait de poser des problèmes de compréhension… Surtout qu'en plus, tout était noir. J'allais penser, « devant mes paupières » mais puisque je n'avais plus l'air d'avoir de corps, je n'avais plus de paupières non plus. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il ne me restait que l'ouïe ? C'était assez étrange, il devait y avoir un problème quelque part. Depuis quand les âmes ont des oreilles ?

En fait, c'est pire que la vie cette endroit. Il faut qu'il se passe quelque chose, je n'en peux plus de ne pas savoir où je suis. Et d'entendre les baragouinages de quelqu'un ou quelque chose. L'âme seule peut-elle être qualifiée de personne, ou alors n'est-elle qu'un objet pensant, un peu comme un robot, en plus évolué ? Stop, je dois arrêter de penser ou je vais m'énerver.

« _... ça suffit maintenant… »

Qui que ce soit, nous pensions pareil. Même si je n'avais pas tout comprit, car le reste des bruits – mots ? – formait un bloc incompréhensible pour moi. Et soudain…

La lumière, blanche et aveuglante. D'un coup, je redevins conscient de mon propre corps, et j'inspirais brutalement. Alors, finalement, on a droit à un corps de l'autre côté ? Il fallait indubitablement attendre un moment pour le récupérer. Sauf que je ne comprenais toujours pas les sons qui me parvenaient, et je ne voyais rien d'autre que la lumière. Ça changeait du noir en tout cas.

Petit à petit, des formes plus foncées apparurent, et la blancheur éblouissante s'estompa. Du progrès. Puis, je constatai que je retrouvais un tout petit peu de mobilité dans les extrémités de mon corps. Je remuai légèrement les doigts tout en essayant de découvrir où je me trouvais. Quel aspect pouvait bien avoir cet 'endroit' ? Un sifflement aigu me perça les tympans, je déglutis, et sentis mes oreilles se déboucher. Quelque chose de plus lourd que le vent toucha une partie de moi que je parvins à identifier. Mes sensations étaient bien embrouillées.

Ma vision se fit de plus en plus nette, jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir précisément ce qui m'entourait. Une pièce, de petite taille, de couleur ocre, avec une fenêtre fermée à ma gauche, et une commode en face de moi. Une pièce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à… Mon ancienne chambre !

Je me relevai brutalement, ignorant l'élancement qui surgit au creux de mon coude. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette connerie ? J'entendis un léger bruit sur ma droite et tournai lentement la tête, les poings crispés.

* * *

_Ce n'est pas moi la responsable, c'est Sungyeol. Moi j'avais planqué les lames dans la salle de bain, mais il les as retrouvées... Je trouve le passage où il passe à l'acte plus poétique et libérateur que morbide. Comment ça je suis bizarre?_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter, merci et à samedi prochain! ~_


	14. Réveil

_Vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'ai pas mal de trucs irl à gérer, et je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour écrire. Ça devrait revenir le temps que je poste ce que j'ai déjà écris alors ne vous inquiétez pas. A écouter, Kissin' in the Dark, d'Adams, parce que cette chanson est géniale, et que ce duo gère en live. D'ailleurs je ne me remet pas de les avoir vu. Aha. Ce chapitre est à la fois une transition, et un progrès. Vous verrez pourquoi._

_Réponse aux reviews:_

_KL, je suis contente que tu ais pensé ça. J'espère que la suite te plaira. ~_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Myungsoo baissa la tête en croisant mon regard, mais c'était trop tard pour avoir des remords. Comment avait-il pu me faire ça ? Non content d'avoir foutu le bordel dans ma vie, il avait aussi voulu me gâcher la mort ? Et après c'était moi l'égoïste ?

Il voulut parler et un regard noir de ma part l'en empêcha.

« _Je… Je n'arrive… pas… »

Je dus m'arrêter pour tousser, ma gorge étant douloureuse.

« _Je n'arrive pas à réaliser… que tu sois… allé jusque-là, réussis-je enfin à dire, d'une voix dure et étrangement rauque. »

Il me fixa, et je crus déceler dans son regard un mélange de colère et de soulagement.

« _C'est valable pour moi aussi. »

Pourquoi gardait-il cet air si calme alors qu'en réalité j'étais persuadé qu'il était au bord de partir en vrille ? Ce qui était mon cas... Je baissai les yeux vers ma blessure de guerre, et ne vit qu'un bandage blanc qui entourait le creux de mon coude. Juste en dessous, je découvris non sans dégoût une aiguille plantée dans ma chair, prolongée par un cathéter, qui lui-même rejoignait une poche transparente presque vide, accrochée au-dessus de mon lit. Je faillis en avoir un haut-le-cœur.

« _C'est quoi c't'horreur ? Marmonnai-je à voix basse, tout en essayant de voir si je pouvais la virer de mon bras.

_N'y songe même pas, tu la garderas le temps nécessaire, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

J'avais encore parlé trop fort… Enervé, je me retournai vers lui et le fusillai du regard.

« _Nan mais franchement, c'est ignoble !

_Alors monsieur est dégouté par une petite perfusion de rien du tout, mais trouve ça parfaitement normal de se vider de son sang, ironisa Myungsoo, qui perdait lui aussi son calme. »

J'allais éventuellement réussir à le pousser à bout… Je regardai du côté de la fenêtre, et vit qu'un tapis recouvrait le sol, juste en dessous. Mon sang avait dû laisser des taches et Myungsoo l'avait caché. Je me laissai retomber dans le lit. Il fallait que je fasse le point. J'essayai de me remémorer les évènements de ces derniers temps.

Déjà, notre rencontre. Accidentelle, un sale coup du hasard. Nos points communs ont fait que nous nous sommes rapprochés, jusqu'au moment où je me suis rendu compte que ce que je ressentais pour lui n'était pas normal, et que ça me rende malade. J'ai paniqué, et j'ai perdu mes moyens, mes principes, moi, en gros. Il a ensuite essayé de m'aider, et pendant ce temps je basculai de plus en plus vers la folie, jusqu'à ce que je mette fin au cauchemar. Le courage, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, au moins il m'en restait. A moins que ce ne soit que parce que j'étais désespéré ? En tout cas, l'histoire aurait dû se terminer de cette manière, pourtant non, cet espèce d'abruti égoïste en a décidé autrement.

Là où j'étais avant de revenir devait être un stade entre le conscient et l'inconscient. Ma seule consolation était de savoir que la mort n'était pas vraiment telle que je l'avais vue, ce qui aurait été bien moche.

Je virai d'un coup sec la couverture qui me recouvrait et cherchai à basculer mon corps sur le côté pour me retrouver en position assise. Myungsoo s'agita à mes côtés, et je n'en tins pas compte. Je parvins à m'assoir au bord. Restait le problème de la perfusion. Si je l'arrachais, ça allait se mettre à saigner, et même si j'étais persuadé que la vue du sang ne me ferait plus rien maintenant, je pouvais faire un malaise par manque d'énergie ou une autre connerie du genre, et je retomberais dans les griffes du loup. Je m'étais déjà montré bien assez faible face à lui.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus, je sentis les mains de Myungsoo m'agripper pour me tirer en arrière. J'essayai de me débattre, mais il avait visiblement plus de force que moi.

« _Myungsoo, lâche-moi ça va mal se finir.

_Libre à toi de perdre complètement tes forces au lieu de céder. »

Rien que dans ses phrases, il m'énervait. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi borné… Il me rallongea dans le lit, et je lui martelai alors le torse de coup de poing. Le premier sembla le surprendre, cependant il se reprit à partir du troisième. Il ne parvint pourtant pas à me stopper tout de suite et je le touchai brutalement au menton, puis à la lèvre, et de nouveau au torse, jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à attraper mes poignets et à les maintenir au-dessus de ma tête. A chaque fois que je l'avais touché, j'avais également souffert. Ce n'était pas pur masochisme de ma part de l'avoir frappé, mais simplement une tentative désespérée de le fuir, avant d'être happé par le cercle infernal.

Sa lèvre supérieure saignait, et il me regardait avec un air que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Assez inquiétant, tout de même. Bien loin de son indifférence habituelle.

J'eus à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux que je sentis ses lèvres se coller aux miennes avec brutalité. Mon cœur explosa, purement et simplement. Mes nerfs avec, et je sentis une larme salée dévaler ma joue. Ce qui n'était qu'un contact devint un baiser quand ses lèvres commencèrent à se mouvoir, épousant parfaitement les miennes. Je pouvais sentir le goût métallique de son sang dans ma bouche, mon cœur battre à tout vitesse – le sien aussi, d'ailleurs –, ainsi que sa poigne de fer sur mes poignets. Je le laissai faire, trop abasourdi pour réagir. Ce n'était guère que la deuxième fois qu'il m'embrassait de cette façon, et malgré tout, je ne pouvais me retenir d'avoir envie de plus. Le pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi me faisait peur. Je tournai la tête, brisant notre échange. Il se recula, et lâcha mes poignets, que je m'empressais de ramener contre moi. Être dans une position de soumission face à lui ne m'enchantait pas du tout.

« _Maintenant tu dors. On parlera quand tu seras reposé.

_Et si j'veux pas ? Lançais-je, décidant de jouer la carte de la provocation. »

Surtout qu'il me laissait carrément tombé après m'avoir embrassé d'une façon plutôt sensuelle ! Il eut un faible sourire et se retourna pour prendre une petite boîte en carton qu'il me mit sous le nez. Des somnifères. Brr…

« _Tu préfères que je te force ? »

Il a bien de la chance que je l'aime lui, sinon il serait parti en orbite depuis longtemps. Aish.

« _T'es chiant.

_Je ne veux pas t'entendre râler, me répondit-il.

_Va t'faire, marmonnais-je, baissant d'un ton. »

Il soupira tandis que je m'enroulai dans les draps. Tss, il n'avait pas tort, finalement. A peine ma tête eut-elle touché l'oreiller que je sentis le besoin irrépressible de dormir. Je n'avais pas envie d'admettre qu'il avait eu raison, mais j'étais épuisé. En plus de nous laisser vivant, ça nous fatigue les tentatives de suicide. Génial. Je fermai les yeux et m'endormit aussitôt.

**xxx**

Quand j'émergeai de nouveau, Myungsoo était toujours allongé à mes côtés. A croire qu'il ne voulait plus me laisser seul. Enfin, à la limite je pouvais comprendre, bien que je sois toujours en colère contre lui. Et j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'embrasse pour m'empêcher de le frapper. Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi il joue. On dirait qu'il veut me protéger, quoique ça lui en coûte. Je n'ai pas envie de le réveiller, et je n'ai plus envie de fuir. Pourquoi ?... J'ai juste envie qu'il me reprenne contre lui, comme le jour où je m'étais enfermé dans ma chambre.

Il dut inconsciemment sentir mon regard sur lui en dormant car il ne tarda pas à papillonner des paupières, puis à ouvrir complètement les yeux. Il se releva rapidement, me fixant comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre. Bon, c'est vrai que ces derniers jours j'avais continuellement fuit sa présence, mais là en l'occurrence, je doutais d'en être physiquement capable. Pas la peine de m'affaiblir davantage alors qu'il me surveillait.

« _Tu te sens mieux ? S'enquit-il calmement.

_Qu'est-ce que tu appelles 'mieux' ?

_Comptes-tu réessayer dès que j'aurais le dos tourné ?

_C'est possible, répondis-je, avec un vague sourire sur les lèvres. »

Je n'avais pas prévu de dire ça à la base, mais il l'avait cherché.

« _Libre à toi de passer le restant de ta vie dans ce lit, lâcha-t-il, la voix bien plus dure. »

Je ne savais pas ce qui était le plus dérangeant dans sa phrase. Il venait de sous-entendre qu'il était capable de rester là jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux... Je soupirai et lui tournai le dos, me recouvrant avec les draps. Je l'entendis rire doucement. Je rêvai ou il se moquait de moi ?

« _Le médecin passera bientôt, au fait.

_C'est maintenant que tu le dis ?

_Quand voulais-tu que je le fasse ? »

Sa question était rhétorique, et je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. J'avais juste envie de me rendormir, au moins je m'arrêterais de réfléchir. Je me demandais si la perfusion ne contenait pas des antidouleurs, sachant que je ne me sentais pas mal le peu de temps où j'étais éveillé. Dans le principe, ça ne me plaisait pas, mais… Je n'étais toujours pas en mesure de protester. Patience… En espérant que je puisse retrouver sa confiance rapidement.

« _Ça fait combien de temps ? Demandai-je soudain.

_Un peu moins de quarante-huit heures. Le médecin qui est venu voulait t'emmener aux urgences mais j'ai demandé à ce que tu restes ici. »

J'étais censé le remercier… Etant donné les circonstances, je n'en avais pas plus envie que ça. Parce que ça aurait voulu dire en plus que je regrettais ce que j'avais fait. Et ce n'était absolument pas le cas, loin de là. Quoique ça aurait été bien pire si j'avais repris conscience là-bas. Pire pour lui.

« _T'avais dit qu'on parlerait quand je serais réveillé.

_Oui, et ?

_Bah t'as quoi à me dire ?

_Moi ? Rien, c'est plutôt l'inverse non ? Rétorqua Myungsoo, l'air vraiment surpris. »

Certes, je m'énervais facilement. J'avais quand même l'impression qu'il me cherchait.

« _Alors là c'est la meilleure. A ce que je sache, moi je ne joue pas avec toi.

_Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu insinues, Sungyeol. »

Parce que c'est moi qui insinue des choses maintenant ? Aish, il m'énerve. C'est impossible de discuter avec lui. Des coups à la porte nous interrompirent dans notre tentative d'explications. C'était bien le moment. J'envisageai l'espace d'un instant de prendre la fuite, mais jamais le regard de Myungsoo ne m'avait autant cloué sur place. Oh le… mécréant. Il profitait de son pouvoir sur moi pour s'assurer que je faisais ce qu'il voulait. Je me faisais totalement avoir.

J'entendis des bruits de voix, Myungsoo ayant laissé la porte de la chambre entrouverte. Mais je n'y prêtais pas plus attention que ça, et ne compris pas ce qu'il se disait. Si c'était le médecin, ils devaient parler de mon état, alors ça n'avait pas la moindre importance que j'écoute.

Effectivement, Myungsoo revint dans la pièce exigüe où j'étais allongé, suivi par un homme que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie. Alors que lui m'avait vu au plus bas niveau. Génial. Il avait une trentaine d'années, les cheveux noirs comme Myungsoo, et ses yeux de la même couleur étaient moins bridés que la plupart des coréens. Peut-être était-il à moitié occidental. Sa voix grave était étonnamment chantante. Mais bon, pas au point de me donner envie de lui parler. Fallait pas charrier.

« _Eh bien, je dois dire que je suis soulagé de vous voir réveillé, Lee-_ssi_. »

Personne ne m'avait appelé par mon nom de famille depuis des années… Je reniflai d'un air méprisant, tandis que Myungsoo me dardait de son regard de tueur, pour me dissuader de faire une nouvelle bêtise. Si on ne pouvait plus s'amuser… Et puis je ne savais pas s'il pouvait comprendre, mais la situation actuelle était de sa faute. Je n'avais pas demandé à ce qu'il m'arrête.

« _Oh, pardonnez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis le docteur Jang, c'est aussi moi qui vous ai soigné pour votre blessure à la tête, se reprit-il d'une voix mélodieuse, avec un large sourire. »

Y'a moyen de retirer les piles sur ce machin ? Non, parce que franchement s'il parle de cette façon tout le temps je ne vais pas tenir. Trop d'optimisme, ça me donne envie de vomir. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas moche, parce que sinon il n'aurait rien pour lui. Je décidai de l'ignorer complètement, ce que ne sembla pas le gêner. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait conscient.

**xx**

-_ssi_ : Marque de respect envers quelqu'un que l'on ne connait pas, équivalent de Monsieur.

* * *

Dongwoo en médecin, j'étais obligée.. Aha. Y'a du progrès, même si y'a des passages un peu longs. Ça va commencer à s'accélérer; si je me souviens bien. J'espère que ça vous a plu, merci de laisser un commentaire, ce serait sympa.. A la prochaine.


	15. Tempête

_J'ai des problèmes pour publier, je suis obligée de m'y reprendre en plusieurs fois. Est-ce le site qui beugue, ou simplement mes fichiers? Je ne suis pas très avancée. La fin de ce chapitre est bien... pleine de suspense, aha. J'étais fière de ma dernière phrase, l'art des sous-entendus... Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture. Pour l'ambiance, j'imagine Naraku de the Gazette. (J'étais en train d'écouter Citizen Erased de Muse, mais ça collait pas. ;;)_

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_KL, ton enthousiasme fait plaisir, encore désolée pour le long retard.. T'as vu ça? Son humour me fait flipper parfois, mais j'avais envie d'écrire un personnage comme ça. Haha, oui je vois laquelle. Je la trouvais bizarre, mais faut pas trop lui en demander au Yeollie. x) (On dirait que j'ai des problèmes de dédoublement de personnalité quand je parle comme ça, aha.) Et pour Dongwoo, bias oblige, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. :3_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Il enjamba le coin du lit pour venir se placer de mon côté, une valise en cuir à la main. Alors là, je le sentais mal. Myungsoo vint s'asseoir en tailleur de l'autre côté du matelas, près de moi. J'étais cerné, entouré de toute part. C'était à croire qu'il ne fallait pas me lâcher des yeux une seconde. J'aurais pu essayer de m'étrangler avec le cathéter de la perfusion ou me refaire saigner en arrachant l'aiguille. Entre autres.

« _Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant sa mallette avant de me regarder. »

Je ne répondis rien, et Myungsoo s'en chargea à ma place. J'aurais pu le prédire.

« _Il ne peut pas encore se lever, et au niveau de la douleur ça à l'air d'aller. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, d'abord ? Certes, il n'avait pas tort, mais il ne m'avait pas non plus laissé essayer de me mettre debout. Peut-être que j'y serais parvenu, même si je visualisais plutôt la chute. Pour changer.

Le médecin vérifia que je n'avais pas touché à son installation diabolique, et remplaça la poche vide par une nouvelle. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il me refilait comme saloperies. Je n'aimais pas ne pas être certain que ce que je ressentais venais de moi. J'abandonnais car j'avais la flemme de demander.

Il retira ensuite le bandage qui m'entourait le creux du coude gauche et je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder. C'était moins moche quand le sang coulait. Il m'avait recousu, et les fils noirs tranchaient sur les marques rougeâtres et ma peau presque blanche. J'avais deux grosses entailles avec un nombre pas possible de sutures, et plusieurs petites, qu'il avait laissé se refermer sans aide.

Je n'avais pas fait dans la dentelle... Et le pire c'est que je ne me souvenais pas de grand-chose, à part d'une vague douleur, et de la sensation du sang tiède qui coulait le long de mon bras, ce qui n'était pas désagréable. Toute la douleur morale était partie avec.

Il appliqua une crème cicatrisante et refit rapidement le pansement. Dans son for intérieur, je suppose qu'il était satisfait. Son boulot était de sauver des vies – des corps – et il n'avait pas failli à sa mission. Sauf que je n'avais jamais dit que je ne recommencerais pas. Il fallait juste attendre le bon moment.

Il prit ensuite mon pouls et ma tension, ce que je trouvai particulièrement bizarre. Il écoutait l'intérieur de mon corps, c'était comme s'il connaissait tout de moi. Presque une violation d'intimité. Je frissonnai sans pouvoir me contrôler et il s'en inquiéta. Je prolongeai mon mutisme et Myungsoo se chargea de le rassurer. Ils échangèrent ensuite quelques phrases que je n'écoutai pas, et replongeai la tête sous les draps. J'avais envie de dormir, mon cœur me faisait de nouveau mal. La perfusion devait contenir autre chose que des antidouleurs, maintenant. Ou alors leur efficacité était à revoir.

J'entendis Myungsoo revenir dans la pièce, et le senti se rallonger à côté de moi. Le silence n'était pas pareil que d'habitude, il était pesant. L'autre trublion avait interrompu une tentative d'explications, et personne ne semblait avoir envie de briser la glace en premier. Surtout pas moi.

Une main se glissa sous les draps, et enlaça la mienne. Malgré la colère que je ressentais toujours à son égard, je ne pouvais lui en vouloir longtemps. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que j'avais essayé de tout arrêter. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rester seul. Étais-je déjà si important pour lui ? Je décrispai ma main et caressai doucement le dos de la sienne avec mon pouce. Je devinai qu'il souriait. Son torse vint se coller à mon dos, et il m'entoura de son bras libre. Après quelques minutes, je commençai à avoir des fourmis dans les bras et n'eus pas d'autre solution que de me retourner, pour être dans le creux de ses bras. Il m'y accueillit bien volontiers, et referma son étreinte sur moi, me protégeant du monde extérieur. Ça m'avait terriblement manqué, sans que je veuille me l'avouer. Il faisait la pire des choses, mais pour le moment, je m'en fichais. J'étais apaisé. Je savais qu'il me manipulait pour me faire aller mieux. Je savais aussi que, quand la situation aurait repris un cours à peu près normal, tout reviendrait. Étions-nous condamnés à revivre ce cercle infernal jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

Je sortis de mes pensées presque en sursaut, Myungsoo jouait avec mes piercings. Je ne voyais pas son visage, mais je n'avais pas envie de décoller mon crâne de son torse, d'où je pouvais entendre son cœur battre plus vite que de raison. Le mien palpitait certainement plus fort, et j'espérais qu'il ne l'entende pas. Pas logique ? Hm oui, je suis au courant...

Il fit glisser le bout de son doigt de mon lobe à ma mâchoire, redescendant ensuite dans mon cou, puis à la racine des cheveux, et ensuite sur le haut de ma colonne vertébrale. Cette simple caresse me fit frissonner, et je me blottis un peu plus contre lui. Il rit doucement et arrêta sa torture, venant enserrer ma taille avec ses bras. Ça me rappelait la fois où on avait dormi ensemble dans le canapé, le soir où j'avais bu pour le provoquer, et où j'avais découvert qu'il souffrait, un peu comme moi.

Je ne voulais pas que ce moment s'arrête. Si j'avais pu mourir, à cet instant dans ses bras, mes deux souhaits auraient été exaucés, et je n'aurais plus eu à chercher comment choisir entre ces deux contradictions. A savoir en finir avec cette existence et rester contre lui.

**xxx**

Je crois que j'avais finis par m'endormir dans ses bras, car la fois suivante où j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait nuit. Mon horloge interne défaillante n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps que j'avais passé ici. Et mon corps réclamait à manger, ce que je n'avais pas spécialement envie de lui donner. Pas grave, il attendrait. Myungsoo dormait à côté de moi. Nous nous étions décollés, la position n'étant pas super confortable à la longue, mais il avait gardé ma main dans la sienne. Je me redressai doucement à l'aide de mon coude et ébouriffai ses cheveux. Mon propre geste m'arracha un sourire. Même dans la pénombre, Myungsoo m'attirait toujours autant. D'ailleurs il valait mieux pour moi – et pour lui – que je m'éloigne avant de faire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter. Quand les gestes venaient de lui, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Moi j'avais beaucoup plus de mal à agir naturellement.

Il se réveilla, tandis que je jouais avec ses cheveux comme un enfant. Il me coupa dans mon élan en me prenant contre lui et se couchant à moitié sur moi. Il me prenait pour un oreiller ?...

« _Myungsoo ?

_Dormir… Marmonna-t-il, les yeux déjà refermés.»

Sur cet échange pour le moins bref, il calla sa tête contre mon torse et se rendormit presque aussitôt. Il était pire que moi. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Lui qui n'avait pas d'expression à une époque encore récente me sortait en très peu de temps tout la gamme. Je sentais son cœur battre doucement contre mon flanc. Le sommeil me happa peu après.

**xxx**

Cinq jours passèrent de cette manière. Le médecin était venu près de six fois, et avait fini par me retirer la perfusion, à condition que je prenne tous les médicaments qu'il avait prescrits. Et que je mange, ça allait de soi. Enfin, pour eux. Pas pour moi. Deux jours que c'était la guerre civile dans mon appartement.

Maintenant que je n'avais plus de morphine dans les veines – parce que j'avais fini par lui demander ce qu'il m'avait refilé – tout était redevenu pareil qu'avant. Je ne pouvais plus profiter simplement de la présence de Myungsoo – qui avait d'ailleurs du mal à me lâcher, même quand je devais aller à la salle de bain – et mon cœur se serrait à chaque fois que je le voyais. Le sommeil était mon salut, et je m'y adonnais plus d'une quinzaine d'heures par jour. Certes, je dois l'avouer, il m'arrivait aussi de simuler. C'était ça où je devenais fou à être tout le temps surveillé.

Myungsoo avait bien remarqué qu'au lieu de s'améliorer, mon état ne faisait qu'empirer. Je le lui avais dit, mais il l'avait ignoré, disant qu'on finissait toujours par guérir. Trop optimiste, lui aussi. Il voulait y croire pour moi alors que je suis sûr que si la situation avait été inversée, il aurait été pire.

Sa bonne humeur était creuse, et je l'envoyais balader à chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion. Je pouvais lui reconnaître une qualité, c'était de me supporter. Je voulais voir jusqu'où il tiendrait. Je n'arrivais plus à croire en quelque chose. Il m'énervait, je me montais les nerfs tout seul.

Je réfléchissais dans mon lit depuis que le soleil était levé, quand la porte s'ouvrit justement sur lui. Son regard plongea dans le mien, et une vague effluve de nourriture arriva dans la pièce.

« _Viens manger, Sungyeol.

_Pas envie.

_Ce n'était pas une question. »

La tension était perceptible dans sa voix, pourtant je ne bougeai pas d'un geste. Rien que l'odeur me donnait la nausée. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, Myungsoo s'approcha du lit et m'attrapa pour me mettre en travers de son épaule. Il avait beaucoup moins de mal à me porter que lors de ma chute dans les escaliers, j'avais perdu une demi-douzaine de kilos depuis. Je ne tentais pas de me débattre, je savais que c'était inutile. Mais la provocation me faisait du bien, même si c'était totalement stupide. Je manquai de tomber, refusant de m'accrocher à lui tandis qu'il me transportait.

Il m'installa dans le canapé, et revint avec deux bols et deux paires de baguettes en bambou qu'il posa sur la table du salon. Il s'assit à côté de moi, et me mit l'un des bols dans les mains. Je contemplai l'intérieur du récipient. Des ramyuns. L'odeur ne m'évoquait rien. Je le remis sur la table basse, et m'affalai dans le canapé. Myungsoo soupira. Je savais qu'il se demandait quoi faire de moi. Et là, ce n'était pas uniquement de la provocation de ma part; je n'avais pas du tout envie de manger. J'étais sûr que je me sentirais encore plus mal si je le faisais.

Myungsoo se tourna vers moi, et la profondeur de ses yeux me noya. Toute la douleur que je ressentais, je la voyais dedans. Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme, hein… Je ne bougeai plus, mes mains se mirent à trembler. Je les coinçai entre mes genoux, mais ma poitrine se mit à brûler et je fus incapable de me retenir davantage. Une tornade me ravagea l'intérieur du corps, détruisant tout sur son passage. Je me mis à frissonner, une vague de froid m'avait soudainement envahi.

Il observait d'un air – que j'identifiai comme inquiet – mon changement d'expression. Je suppose qu'il avait peur de se prendre un coup, où que je l'envoie sur les roses, alors il n'osait rien faire. Je me retournai dos à lui pour cacher mon visage, les larmes traîtresses avaient repris leur cours. Je voulais oublier, et je savais bien que c'était impossible. Et dans l'état actuel des choses jamais Myungsoo ne me laisserait seul assez longtemps. J'étais piégé, condamné à souffrir jusqu'à la fin.

« _Calme-toi Sungyeol, je suis là… Murmura-t-il soudain à mon oreille avant de me prendre contre lui.

_C'est… bien le… problème… Répondis-je d'une voix hachée. »

Je sentais son souffle chaud dans ma nuque et n'osais pas faire un mouvement. Je me mordis violemment la lèvre inférieure, dans l'espoir inutile que ça change quelque chose.

« _Sungyeol, je t'en prie… Regarde-moi. »

J'hésitai, et à l'entente de sa voix – qui ne m'avait jamais paru aussi nerveuse – décidai de faire ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Au point où j'en étais… Masochisme à l'état pur… Je me retournai, la tête baissée, les cheveux devant les yeux. J'avais les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine, les bras entourés autour. Mes pieds touchaient les jambes de Myungsoo qui était à genoux, à moins d'un demi-mètre de moi. Il avança sa main, et caressa doucement mon menton, me forçant à relever la tête pour le regarder. Il avait un sourire triste sur les lèvres, et mon cœur se serra encore un peu plus.

« _Le problème vient du fait que je ne t'appartiens pas, j'ai l'impression; alors si c'était le cas, ça irait, non? »

* * *

_Je vous jure que j'ai essayé d'être gentille avec eux, d'ailleurs ils ont dormi ensemble. Mais Sungyeol est plus fort que moi, faut toujours qu'il casse tout. Vous avez reconnu la phrase du résumé dans le texte? Je l'aimais bien, en fait. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il marque en quelque sorte la fin d'une période, le prochain chapitre sera différent pour eux. Je laisse votre imagination se faire sa propre idée sur la dernière phrase. Merci d'avoir lu, à la semaine prochaine!_


End file.
